


What Broke Him

by flowerlover2241



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Abuse, Angst, Anxiety, Bad Relationship, Crying, Cutting, Depression, Drug Addiction, First Kiss, Heart Break, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Romance, Scars, Self Harm, Self-Esteem Issues, and fluff, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerlover2241/pseuds/flowerlover2241
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt heard he could only think one thing; get Elliot. Elliot could save him, right? But what if Elliot can't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want more, let me know. Please leave kudos! Thanks!

Elliott's POV

I don't thinking I can pretend anymore, it's becoming to hard. As I look into Kurt's blue eyes, my heart yearns for him. But he has a fiance, and he loves Blaine so much.

Kurt's POV

I can't believe Blaine was with someone else! Every time I got lonely, I didn't go out and cheat! Did he lie about how he felt? Because it feels like he doesn't love me. I immediately run to Elliott's house. It's closer and I really need Elliot right now.  
I knock on his door while nervously pacing. It feels like my heart has been shattered, and I feel like I can't fix it. He slowly opens the door, and I see he is only in shorts. Oh Lord, this won't be easy.

Elliott's POV

I hear a knock on the door as I get ready to watch a movie. I go and open the door, and there I see a picture of utter beauty. He immediately falls into my arms sobbing. What happened to this poor boy? What broke my Kurt?


	2. I know What You Did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! I'm so extremely sorry I haven't updated. I've been going through tons of stuff and I've barely been writing at all. But I'm back!!!!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cs7A8-TacLs&index=1&list=PLHIbJXGs4vCpPboQLEgf5ecohEEBpvgOy  
> I kinda pictured Kurt thinking stuff like this

**Elliot’s POV**

  
“Kurt, Mon Doux, what’s wrong? What happened to you?” I ask as the man in my arms sobs. I don’t understand what could get Kurt upset like this. I silently close the door and pull the man in my arms to my couch. “Sweetheart what happened? Are you hurt?” He just sobs harder into my chest. I feel the tears start to drip down my chest.  
“He-he was cheating.” Kurt says between sobs. How could Blaine cheat on an incredible man like Kurt? I could kill that little hobbit for hurting Kurt. All this time I’ve backed off for a guy who didn’t even deserve Kurt.

  
“Mon Doux, he doesn’t deserve you. You are an incredible, talented, sexy, awesome man. If he can’t see that that’s his fault not yours. He’s obviously blind if he can’t see how incredible you are.” I tell him as I feel him finally stop sobbing. He lifted his chin up and I see tear tracks all over his face. I wipe the tears off his face with my thumbs, then kiss his forehead. How could someone ever hurt the beautiful man in front of me?  
“He kept going to the library at weird hours. I didn’t think much of it at first. But he kept going out and then I found his ring. Then I caught him on Grindr. Apparently he’s been meeting and hooking up with guys ever since he came to New York. When I confronted him he said that it was my fault because I’ve been so busy. That I wasn’t being a good fiancé to him. I don’t get it. It’s not like we weren’t intimate. We were together like 4 or 5 times a week.” The beautiful man in front of me tells me. How could Blaine be such a moron?

  
“Sweetie, it was not your fault he cheated. Unfortunately some people are just cheaters. But it’s definitely not your fault he cheated. You’re an incredible man and if he can’t see that he’s blind. And clueless. Do you wanna stay here for a couple days?” I ask the gorgeous man in front of me. This is torture. But I know he needs a best friend right now, not a man interested in dating him.

  
**Kurt’s POV**

  
“Do you wanna stay here for a couple days?” I can’t believe I have such an amazing best friend. I did leave out a part of what Blaine said to me. He told me he knew I had feelings for Elliot and was probably hooking up with him. It’s not true, but he got himself convinced. Although Blaine wasn’t completely wrong. I’ve had feelings for Elliot for a while but I wasn’t planning on doing anything about them. I love Blaine. Well, loved him. I told him to get his stuff and leave. But I doubt he’ll be out for at least a day or two.

  
“Ellie would you mind? He probably won’t be out for a couple days and I really don’t wanna see him.” I asked, trying not to get too hopeful. I knew there was a chance he would say no.

  
“Mon Doux I would love to have you stay here for a couple days. You know you are always welcome here. Why don’t we run by your place and get some clothes for you? I’ll call Blaine and ask him to leave.” Elliot said. What did I do to deserve such a fabulous best friend? I nod, and he gets up to grab a shirt and his phone.

_Elliot and Blaine’s Phone Convo_   
_B: Hello?_   
_E: Its Elliot_   
_B: What do you want?_   
_E: I need you to leave the apartment for about two hours. I’m taking Kurt to get some clothes. Oh, and you need to be out by Monday._   
_B: Fine. Why didn’t Kurt call me himself? Why did he have his bed buddy call me?_   
_E: First of all, I’m not his bed buddy, not that you have any right to accuse me of that. And second of all, Kurt is upset, and the last thing he wants to do is talk to you. And you’re lucky I’m not beating the shit out of your little hobbit body for hurting him._   
_B: He wasn’t blameless either. I’ll be out of the apartment. Goodbye._

“Okay sweetie, let’s get going. He’ll be out for the next couple hours and I told him to be moved out by Monday, so you don’t have to deal with his bullshit.” Elliot tells me as he comes back in the living room. “Oh and we will stop by the store for comfort food.” He is truly incredible. I honestly don't know what I would've done if I didn't have Elliot.

But I'm not gonna lie, I'm scared. I can't have him finding out what I've been hiding. It'll kill him. And not to mention completely mess up my life. No one can know. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was kinda boring and short. I needed to lay some foundation down in this chapter so.....  
> Make sure to kudos and comment if you like this so I know to keep writing!!!!


	3. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!! So this chapter is very angsty and definitely shows a lot into Kurt and what he's dealing with. I will warn you guys this could be triggering to some people.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fld_Si7apI8  
> So this is the song for this chapter.... I really liked the idea of this song with this chapter. Idk I'm weird

_Later that night_

**Kurt's POV**

"You sleep on my bed, I don't mind sleeping on the couch and you've had a really long day. Goodnight Mon Doux." Elliot says, pushing me into his room and shutting the door. His room is nice, but one thing I immediately notice is the mirror. He has a long mirror and a vanity. Guess I'm facing the music tonight. I get my pajamas out, before starting to strip. When I'm down to just my boxers, I stand in front of Elliot's mirror, looking at all the bruises and scars that litter my body. I see bruises litter my chest, back, and arms. And the scars that litter my hips, and thighs. There are some on my arms but those are covered in makeup to prevent people noticing. I sigh, silently tracing scars and bruises alike. I get a makeup wipe from my bag and wipe the concealer off my arms. Hundreds of lines cover my body, permanent reminders of my past. Blaine was the only one I ever told.

I look at the lines and shapes covering my body. I put some music on, trying to stay calm. My hand itches for my blade, wishing I could just make it all feel better. I don't do it though, instead I just press against one of my bruises. I start to remember the days I've tried to forget so many times. The days I wish didn't exist.  The lies I try to pretend don't exist. But they do.

_Flashback_

_I sit in my room crying, hearing all the bullies insults from the day. Calling me a fairy, a fag, a mistake, and more. They all seem to blend together. Everything seems useless, and I wonder why I bother anymore. I go in my bedside drawer, grabbing the blade from within. In there I have all my supplies, scissors, razors, blades. Tonight I want to see blood. So I take my blade, and start cutting. I cry as I do it, hearing the drowning voices of the bullies in my head. Line after line fills with blood, and I watch transfixed as the blood drips down my arm. I cry, watching my tears mix with the blood. After about 30 cuts, I stop, cleaning my blade before hiding it again. I go in my bathroom, cleaning my cuts. After I'm done, I lay down and cry myself to sleep._

I spent all my teenage years hurting myself however I could. Sometimes it was burning, sometimes carving. Always destructive and painful. I never completely stopped, I still do it when I need to, even thought I try not to. When I started dating Blaine, I started cutting less. I was still doing it, but I had to hide it from him. Now I look at the bruises on my chest and wonder how it came about that the person who wanted to help me gave me more scars.

_Flashback_

_"You little whore. I bet you've been fucking him the whole time you've been in New York. What, am I not enough?" Blaine asks me, pacing angrily. "I'm so sick of your bullshit Kurt. You aren't the victim. Finn died over a year ago. Get over yourself."_

_"Blaine, baby, please stop. You're drunk." I tell him as he yells. I hate when he gets drunk. He goes completely crazy. "Baby I would never cheat on you! I love you Blaine. YOU'RE my fiancé. You're the one I wanna be with. Not Elliot or anyone else." I tell him, reaching out to touch his arm. He punches me in the stomach, and I fly back. He starts beating me, yelling that I'm a whore and I don't deserve him. That I couldn't do better than him. That no one else would put up with me. It goes on for what seems like hours. I lose my voice and go silent, crying in agony._

_"I'm going to bed. Be thankful I didn't do what I should've done. I should've beaten you harder. Good night, bitch." Blaine says before going into our bedroom. I wait till he turns off the light before I get up, going to the bathroom to assess the damage. I tell myself he only did this cause he's drunk. But unfortunately a boxer and alcohol are a dangerous mix. I bandage up my chest, put back on my shirt, and go into our bedroom. He's asleep, so I slip into bed. I make a promise to myself that this will never happen again._

Unfortunately that wasn't the first time he hit me. He would only do it when he was drunk, but he was getting drunk every night. Between that and the cheating I couldn't handle it. He beat me last night. Covered me in deep purple bruises. But he didn't care. He didn't even apologize this morning. When I confronted him this afternoon he actually accused me of lying. Ignoring the fact he had four love bites that weren't from me and I was holding his engagement ring. I wish I would've left him before, but I was so scared he would hurt me.

* * *

**Elliot's POV**

I wake up to silence. I stretch, and fall on the floor. Oh, right. I slept on the couch last night. I tiptoe to my bedroom and look in at Kurt. He looked so peaceful, so happy, so beautiful. He's all covered in a blanket, partially curled up. I hear music playing softly from his phone. I quietly close the door, then go to start breakfast. I get out the ingredients for my homemade chocolate chip pancakes. They are like the best comfort food. I put in my earbuds as I cook, waiting for Kurt to get up. I figure he probably needs the rest so I let him sleep. I mean its a Saturday. Its not like he has classes.

"Good morning" I hear a sleepy voice say from behind me. I turn around to see Kurt looking all disheveled. He's wearing a long sleeved shirt and sleep pants. How does he look that adorable? I shake off the thought. I'm here to be his friend. Not think about how adorable and sexy he is. I gesture to him to sit down as I turn off my music.

"Good morning Mon Doux, how did you sleep?" I ask, turning around to take the frying pan off the stove. "I made my homemade chocolate chip pancakes. I know you love them. And there's grape juice in the fridge if you want some." I tell him, feeling myself start to babble. I see him start to giggle. He obviously picked up on my awkwardness.

"I slept well. And they smell and look delicious. I'll get the juice and glasses." He says while giggling. I love how we fall into this routine. Where we just embrace the others help and company. God I'm so happy he's my friend. We tell each other everything. Well, I guess that's not completely true. He doesn't know that I have feelings for him. But that piece of information would just mess everything up.

"So what are your plans for today?" I ask him as we eat.

"I don't have any. Do you have plans? I thought we could just watch Netflix."

"Nope. That sounds amazing."

* * *

**Elliot's POV**

So that's what we did. We sat on my couch cuddling and watching The Carrie Diaries. I wrapped my arm around Kurt, pulling him closer to me. I notice him wince. Huh, that's weird. "Hey Ellie can you go in your room and grab my journal? Its got a spiral on the cover." The gorgeous man in my arms asked. I nodded, and went in. I couldn't find a notebook with a spiral on the cover. I saw an open one on the bed, and went to look. I saw blood on the page. So naturally, I got worried. I read the page.

_37 cuts today. I can't deal with this anymore. I think Blaine's cheating. Apparently I'm not good enough. I almost cried 7 times today. I don't know why this is so hard for me. Why can't I just be a normal human being?_

Does Kurt cut himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comment so I know you guys are reading!!!


	4. More Beautiful You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!! So I'm back with another chapter!!! Please don't expect me to be posting chapters every day, I'm in school full time so I write when I have a chance. But I love you guys so much!!!!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uYXs5y-pkOw
> 
> So this definitely gives some insight into Elliot's past.....

Elliot's POV

I grab the notebook, closing it before I go into the living room. I don't know if I should say something to him. I mean I'm terrified he's still ding it but I don't want to upset him. I would never want to hurt the man I love. Whoa. I love him. I love Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. That's scary. I haven't loved anyone in a romantic way since Dylan. Probably because of how heartbroken I was when he was gone.

 "Mon Doux, I need to ask you something. I didn't want to but I'm worried. Kurt do you hurt yourself?" I ask the beautiful man on my couch. He turns to look at me, his beautiful eyes wide with fear. He starts hyperventilating, and I run to his side, taking him into my arms. "Kurt, baby breathe. You’re okay, you’re safe, I'm right here. It's okay baby. You’re okay." I tell the crying man in my arms. It breaks my heart into a million pieces as I watch him cry. I did exactly what I didn't want to do. I made him cry. I hurt this amazing man. He starts to calm down, hiccupping every couple breaths. "Sweetheart, you don't have to tell me. But I'm worried about you." He nods, wrapping his arms around himself as he sits up.

"Just don't judge me after you hear everything, okay?" He asks, his brows furrowing. I nod, grabbing his hand. “It started when I was 16. The bullies were getting worse, I was getting slushy facials at least twice a day. I had absolutely no friends. And I was lying to my dad pretending I was straight. So one day, I fell and sliced my arm open. I didn’t cry out in pain or anything, I just sat there watching the blood drip down my arm. I started doing it once in a while, and within 3 months I was cutting every day. I always felt so ugly, so worthless. Even when I was with Blaine, I was still doing it. I’m not doing it as much anymore, but I’m doing it more than I’d like to admit.” He told me, glancing up at me every couple seconds. I immediately pull him into my arms, kissing his head.

“Kurt, you are so extremely beautiful. And you are so amazing. I admire you for being so strong through all of this. But baby, if you’re still hurting yourself, I need to know. I want you to be safe. Have you ever tried to end your life?” I’m almost scared to hear the answer to my last question. I don’t understand how he could ever think he’s not worth it.

“A couple times in high school. And once after Blaine and I broke up 2 years ago. I felt so worthless, so unloved. So alone. So I took a bunch of pills and prayed for death. I woke up the next morning pretty upset it didn’t work.” I honestly don’t know if I can handle hearing this. It scares me that I might lose Kurt like I lost Dylan.

“Oh baby, I’m so happy you woke up the next morning. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you. Mon Doux, do you still wish you were dead?” I’m trying not to flash back to losing Dylan. I still think I could’ve saved him.

“Not now. Not since you and I got close. But you would move on if I was gone. I know its hard to imagine, but you would eventually move on. They always do.” I don’t understand how he can believe the lies he’s saying.

“No, Kurt, I wouldn’t move on. I love you. I could never move on if you died. I love you so much I can’t even think straight.” I say, the words coming out of my mouth before I can stop them. Now I’ve really screwed up. “Wait Kurt don’t freak out.”

“So what all this time you’ve only been my friend cause you’ve been interested in getting in my pants? I actually thought it was different with you. I thought you wouldn’t break my heart.” He says, running and grabbing his suitcase before leaving and slamming the door. I sit on the couch in shock, not able to move. I start to sob, remembering all too clearly what happened with Dylan.

_Flashback_

_“Dylan baby you have a problem! You know I love you but you have to get help! You’re addicted!” I tell the pacing beauty in front of me._

_“Elliot why do you keep trying to change me? I don’t have a problem. So I like getting high sometimes. What’s the big deal?” I don’t understand how he doesn’t realize he has a problem._

_“Baby its not just getting high sometimes. You’re always high! I don’t want you to accidentally overdose. Please I’ll go with you. But you have to stop!” I see him start to shake as I cry._

_“Elliot I don’t have a problem. You need to accept that. I’m sorry you don’t like me getting high, but its not a big deal. And if you can’t accept that, I can’t be with you.”_

_“You love drugs more than you love me? Baby your gonna hurt yourself by doing all those drugs. I want you to be okay. Drugs can’t fill the hole your sister left when she died. Baby she loved you. She wouldn’t want this for her baby brother.” I say, trying to reason with him. I know he’s high so he’s not exactly being reasonable._

_“Stop bringing Marianna into this. I loved her, but you can’t use her to get what you want, Elliot. I’m sorry but I can’t do this anymore.”_

I knew whatever happened wasn’t gonna end well. And I wasn’t about to let our relationship go. So I gave him a couple hours to cool off, then went to his apartment. When he didn’t answer, I figured he didn’t hear so I let myself in.

_“Dylan? Are you home? I wanted to talk.” I call through the apartment, not hearing a response. I go through all the rooms until the only room to look in is his bedroom. I walk in, seeing his feet in his bed. “Oh Dylan, you scared me baby.” I notice vials and needles on his bed. Great, he’s high. “Dylan come on get up you lazy bum.” I turn him over, and his skin is like ice. I start shaking him. No response. So I start checking for a pulse. None. “DYLAN!!!!!!!?????”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comment so I know you're reading!


	5. Kiss Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this is my second chapter this week! I'm hoping to upload one more this week but I'm not gonna make any promises. So in this chapter you guys are finally getting what you've been begging for.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YcNzHOBmk8  
> Listen to this song as you read this chapter. Trust me.

**Kurt’s POV**

“Mercedes I don’t even know what to do. You know I’ve had feelings for him for a while, but I can’t help but think it’s gonna turn out like Blaine. I don’t wanna lose him Mercy. He means the world to me. I can’t lose him.” I hear Mercedes sigh on the other end. “I can’t help but think he said I love you just to get in my pants. I’m scared I just ruined everything.”

“Kurt sweetie you gotta realize not every guy is an abusive asshole like Blaine. Everyone with eyes or ears knows Elliot is head over heels in love with you. Plus he’s not the kind of guy to do that. He will understand about you being scared after Blaine.”

“Mercy I never told him about Blaine hitting me or manipulating me. I wanted to so badly, but I just couldn’t. God what if he never talks to me again? What if he totally hates my guts?” I’m literally shaking right now.

“Baby you gotta go talk to him. Maybe you can fix this. Go to your man. Tell him you love him with your gigantic heart. Love you”

She’s right. I gotta go.

**Elliot’s POV**

From inside my room of despair I hear loud knocking on the front door. I don’t say anything, just turn up the volume on my headphones. If I ignore them long enough they will go away, right?

I hear someone open my door. Dani must’ve come and let herself in. “Dani go away! I just want to be alone. I’ll call you tomorrow.” I call from my room. I don’t hear a response. Then my bedroom door flies open. “Dani what did I- Kurt? What are you doing here?” I ask as I try to wipe the tears and melted eyeliner off my face. I probably look like a complete mess.

“Elliot I’m so sorry I’m such a moron for messing things up. I have a lot to tell you. So please just listen. It started when I was 17. Blaine manipulated me into sleeping with him. I was young and impressionable. I wish I had waited. But anyway, when he moved to New York, he started hitting me. Beating the shit out of me. He said I was sleeping you. He called me terrible things and the longer it went on, the sicker of it I got. So I broke off the engagement. But he wasn’t completely wrong. I did have feelings for you. I’ve always been attracted to you but the more time passed, the more I started to love you. And I know this isn’t going to be easy, but I want to try. I love you Elliot. If you’re in, I’m in.” Oh my gaga. This can’t be happening.

“Kurt, Mon Doux, I’m so happy you came back. And so incredibly pissed off at that little hobbit. But there’s a story with me too. I met Dylan right after I came to New York. There was an instant attraction. Less than a month after I met him he asked me out. I said yes. I knew he sometimes got high, but I didn’t really care. Well about two months after we got together his sister was murdered. He really started spiraling after that. He started getting high all the time. So naturally, I got worried. It went on for three months before I said anything. I begged him to get help, but he said he couldn’t be with someone who was so immature and didn’t get it. He left my apartment. Later that night, I went to his apartment to apologize. I found him dead in his bed. He overdosed. I haven’t loved anyone since Dylan. So this really isn’t going to be easy. But if you’re still in, so am I.” I’m scared he’s gonna say screw this and leave.

“Elliot I’m so sorry. But I still want to be with you. I’m completely head over heels in love with you.” My heart leaps with joy when he says this.

“Mon Doux, may I kiss you?” I ask, hoping he says yes. What I wouldn’t do to kiss those beautiful lips of his. He bites his bottom lip. Oh he looks so sexy when he does that.

“Oh my lord yes.” I slowly lean in, reaching my hand up to tangle in his hair.

Our lips barely brush at first, a tiny teaser of what’s to come. I press my lips to his, trying to keep this kisses sweet and light. Kurt’s the one who presses forward, swiping his tongue against my lips, asking for permission. I respond with a moan and our tongues tangle, fighting for dominance. He tastes like vanilla and cinnamon. Its positively heavenly.

We slowly lay down, continuing to make out as he lays on top of me. I feel his arousal against my hip and feel mine start to thicken and lengthen. We kiss for what feels like hours, completely drowning in each other.

I pull away with a groan. “We should stop before we get carried away. Our first time should be special, not happen because we were making out like horny teenagers and got carried away.” He groans before agreeing with me. He catches my eye as I look, winking and biting his lip. He looks so beautifully disheveled. His hair is all over the place, and his lips are bright pink from us making out for so long.

I look at the clock, noticing we were making out for almost an hour. Holy crap, he really is magical.

“So Mon Doux, I realize we did this a little backwards. So I have an important question for you.” I say and get down on one knee. I hear him gasp as I look up into those gorgeous glasz eyes.

“Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my boyfriend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos!!! I love you guys!!!


	6. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The backstory, the whole story, and the tears that change the game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god guys I suck so freaking bad I'm so sorry. I had surgery Friday and I've honestly been knocked on my ass since. Oh and I'm super fucking busy with school. Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you've ever been abused or raped, skip over the part italicized. That might be triggering. Thank you guys for all the love and support you have been showing me. I am so sorry I don't update more often, but I do what I can.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wp8RVwJJCwA  
> ^Song for this chapter, take this how u want <3

_**Elliot’s POV** _

I sit down on my knee, waiting nervously for Kurt’s response. I see tears run down his cheeks, right before he chokes out a single word; “Yes.” I stand and grab him, pulling him into my arms. I choke back a sob as I hold my beloved in my arms, happy I finally got to do this. It’s been so long since I’ve held someone I truly loved, I forgot how right it feels.

I don’t know what I could’ve done to deserve such an incredible man. I hug him closer to me, kissing his forehead. I snuggle down into the bed, pulling Kurt down with me. He lets out an angelic laugh, snuggling into my bed and my arms. I kiss his forehead again, whispering into his ear. “Sleep my love.”

**_Kurt’s POV_ **

I slowly drift awake, feeling completely comfortable. I cuddle up back under the blankets, cuddling into the source of warmth beside me. I hear a deep chuckle, while burying my head in a pillow. I feel a feather light kiss on my neck before I’m being attacked. The idiot in bed with me is tickling me. “Ohmygod stop please I’m begging you” I beg while giggling. “Elliot stopppp.”

“I’ll stop, but only because you’re adorable when you’re disheveled. Oh by the way Dani will be by in a couple.”

“What the hell? Elliot I don’t want her to come over! I look like I was just banged into a mattress!!” He chuckles, getting up and going into the bathroom.

“Baby you look fine. Just throw on a hoodie and she won’t even know the difference. Neither will Santana. Do you want to tell them before they figure it out though?” Wait…. He didn’t tell me Santana was coming over. She will know instantly what Elliot and I did.

“Ellie! Santana will know instantly what we did. We have to tell them before they figure it out. As much as I hate the idea of admitting to them that we had sex, it’ll just be easier to tell them and ask them not to tell anyone.” I’m extremely nervous. I run into the bathroom, crashing into Elliot. I look at myself in the mirror, seeing how disheveled I look.

“Baby don’t worry so much. You look gorgeous. And if it’s such a big deal I’ll tell Santana that you’re not feeling well.” How did I deserve such a sweetie?

I look in the mirror, seeing a couple giant love bites on my neck. We hear a loud banging on the door before the door is opened. “Hey lovebirds get your sexy little asses out here!” Santana yells from the living room. I chuckle, pulling Elliot into the living room with me.

“Hey Tana! What’s new?” I ask nervously, trying to stay as normal as possible. I see her judging glance rake across Elliot and my figures, before a smirk settles on her lips.

“Porcelain, you’re hiding something. Come sit, tell Auntie Tana you’re struggles.” She says as she plops on Elliot’s couch, patting the cushion next to her. “Wait, are those hickies on your neck? Are you and gelmet spicing it up in bed?”

“First of all Tana, Blaine is dead to me and completely out of my life. I broke off the engagement. He was cheating. And second of all, the love bites are from someone in this very room. Someone who is holding my hand. You get three guesses. Go.” I see shock cross her features, mouthing words but staying completely silent. “Look Elliot, I made her speechless!”

He chuckles next to me. “Wait you finally got your head out of your ass and realized you two were head over heels in love with each other? Freaking finally.” She comes over and hugs both Elliot and I. “I’m happy for you two. Wait, that dumbass hobbit was cheating on you? What the hell is wrong with that hobbit’s head?” I laugh at that.

“Well Tana, the jackass cheating was the last straw. There was a lot more that added to the breakup. I couldn’t be with him anymore. I couldn’t handle it.” Dani comes over and hugs me.

“Sweetie I know this isn’t my place, but was he abusive to you?” She whispers in my ear. I nod, not feeling safe to say anything without crying. “Oh sweetie, are you okay? How did he abuse you?”

“Wait that moron was hurting you porcelain? That’s it, I’m going all Lima Heights on his ass. He needs a major ass kicking.” Tana says angrily, walking towards to door. I run after her, grabbing her arm and effectively stopping her.

“Tana don’t drop to his level. I will tell you guys everything, but it needs to stay among us for a while. I don’t want people knowing about any of this for a while. I need some time to figure everything out. A lots happened in the past couple months.” I motion for them to sit with us, me cuddling into Elliot’s chest. “So it all started in high school I guess. When Blaine would drink, he would become a horny drunk. He would always force himself on me, and get mad when I said no. He would slap or hurt me sometimes, then normally leave me alone. My senior year I made him swear not to drink. That lasted a couple months, and he hit me right after Christmas. Gave me a black eye. I said I fell because I thought I deserved it.”

They are all giving me sad looks, but I keep going. “When I moved to New York it was better, I wasn’t seeing him often which made everything easier. He got jealous so easily though, and every time I would visit him he would yell, calling me hideous names, and he would hit me completely sober. I was still so convinced it was my fault. When he moved here, everything got worse. He wanted to have sex every night, and would never take no for an answer. He didn’t care if I didn’t want to. He was hitting me daily, yelling at me for no reason, and just becoming a monster I didn’t recognize.”

“I had thought for a while that he was cheating, but I didn’t believe it. I wanted to believe he was doing all this to me to make me a better boyfriend. One night I came home to him making out with another man. He blamed it on me, claiming it was because I was a bad boyfriend, that I wasn’t fulfilling his needs. When I tried to argue with him, but he just starting hitting me. He wouldn’t stop. At some point I blacked out, and he backed off. I left him yesterday when I caught him texting another man.”

Tana and Dani immediately rush over and hug me, crying onto my shoulders. “Oh my god porcelain, you didn’t deserve that. No one does. Is there anything I can do?” Tana asks me, with tears in her eyes. I’ve only seen Tana cry a couple times, and honestly seeing her cry is making me cry. I start sobbing, and once I start I can’t stop. Loud sobs wrack through my body as I start to panic.

“Kurt baby are you okay? Kurt can you hear me?” I hear distantly as I drop to my knees on the floor, holding my head in my hands trying to make everything go away. I feel hands on me, but I wretch my body away as the voices come back.

_“You worthless slut. I know you’ve been fucking Elliot. Is that why you won’t let me fuck you anymore? Well guess what slut. You’re gonna take my cock like the little whore you are, whether you like it or not.”_

_“I bet you like that you little whore. I should make you become a prostitute, I know you would love it and I would love having the money. Would you like that slut? Would you like having multiple nameless men fucking you every day? Does that get you horny slut? You’re my slut, and you will never be anything more than a whore.” He says as he chokes me. I can’t breathe, and pain is running up my spine as he forces himself into me, no preparation or anything. My blood lubricates him pushing in, but that doesn’t lessen the pain. I try to scream, but there is no air in my lungs left as everything slowly fades to black._

I can’t stop hearing the voices. He’s here and I’m not safe. He’s gonna hurt me. I have to get away from him. I run, not knowing where to go. I hear a man yelling and running after me. Blaine. I need to get away from him. I run into the closet, locking myself in and trying not to breathe.

 

**_Elliot’s POV_ **

Kurt runs out of the room before I even know what’s happening. “Tana what the fuck is happening to him?” I ask her, terrified of what is going through his head.

“Elliot I think he’s having a panic attack. He must’ve flashed back to Blaine raping him and freaked out. Go to him. Get him.” I don’t need to hear that twice, I run after him, softly calling his name so I don’t scare him.

I see the closet door shut, and quietly walk over. “Kurt baby can you hear me? It’s Elliot baby. Can you open the door Mon Doux?” I hear absolutely no movement from inside, then a series of whimpers. I grab the spare key from the doorframe, the slowly unlock the door. I slowly take a deep breathe, and grab the doorknob. I open the door, scared to see the utterly heartbreaking sight that meets my terrified eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh plot twist.... whatcha think???  
> Make sure to comment and leave kudos!


	7. Just Like Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, Hey guys! I'm so sorry its been two weeks since I updated. I'm thinking I'm doing to start updating every other week. But I'm actually in love with this character I'm creating.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-DMd5526jPE  
> Idk why for the song, but read into it. I have big plans for the next chapter. Shits gonna go down. Arianna is gonna become a pretty big character because I've been thinking about her for a while and I'm really excited for the relationship I'm gonna write between Arianna and Elliot.

**_Elliot’s POV_ **

I open the door, terrified to see the utterly heartbreaking sight in front of me. My love is sitting on the floor, shaking, with a hand covering his mouth, trying to stifle the sobs coming from him. Tears stream down his face, and his eyes are full of terror. “Baby can you hear me? It’s Elliot sweetheart. Everything’s going to be okay, I promise.” I slowly crouch down so I’m eye level. I see something flash through his eyes before he pitches his body forward, falling into me while sobbing loudly.

I hold the gorgeous man, trying to stop myself from crying a he lets out heartbreaking sobs. I whisper in his ear, trying to remember what I learned from Elena. It’s hard to see Kurt like this, it make me think of Elena so much.

I remember her telling me about grounding techniques, so I grab my phone and turn on some light music. It seems like an eternity of thoughts before Kurt finally stop sobbing.

“Ellie I couldn’t stop hearing his voice. I couldn’t think straight and I panicked. I’m so sorry.” I kiss his forehead a he talks, letting him know everything’s okay.

“Mon Doux its okay. I know panic attacks are hard. I’m always going to be here for you through everything. I know sometimes you can’t tell me, but you didn’t have to hide away. I sent Tana and Dani home. They were worried but I thought it would be good for you to be alone, not have an audience.”

“What did I ever do to deserve you? You’re so beyond incredible. Do you mind if I take a nap though? I get pretty tired after an attack.” Nod, getting up and leaving the room so he can rest. I grab my phone, shooting a text.

**_Kurt’s POV_ **

How could I be so stupid??? I never should’ve let him figure out it was a panic attack. That just gives him another negative thing he knows about me. I can’t handle doing this. I don’t want him to find a reason to leave. I know all this is triggering for him cause of Dylan. But I’m kinda confused at how he knew what to do during my panic attack. He never mentioned knowing someone who had them. Is he lying to me?

_Text from Elliot_

_Hey baby girl can I call u? Need to talk_

What the hell is Elliot cheating on me? With a girl?

**_Elliot’s POV_ **

I grab my phone, deciding not to wait to call her.

“Elliot?”

**“Hey Ari how are you? I miss you like crazy.”**

“I’m good. My new meds are really helping. How are you doing? I miss you so much and I feel like we’ve barely had time to talk the last couple weeks. How’s that cute boyfriend of yours doing?”

**“I’m great. I know we haven’t talked much lately, I’ve been so crazy busy. I’m sorry I’ve been off the radar. Kurt’s okay, I’m just worried. He had a major panic attack and I feel like he’s keeping stuff from me.”**

“Ellie you know what that playing field comes with. So I have to pieces of big news. First of all, I made the honor roll! And… mom said if it’s okay with you I can come stay next week since I have off cause of Thanksgiving, then I would travel home with you Wednesday night. Is that okay? I would love to come visit you.”

**“Oh my god Arianna of course you can come! I’m so proud of you. And I’m so excited to see you! Last time I saw you it was at the hospital. I miss you so much.”**

“Okay well I gotta go pack but I’ll see you Saturday, okay? Love you”

 

* * *

 

“Kurt? Can we talk?” I ask him, hearing him rustling through the door. I knock, and enter my room.

“Elliot are you cheating on me?” What the actual fuck. Why would he think that?

“Kurt baby why would you think that? Of course I’m not cheating on you.” I’m confused until Kurt shoves his phone into my hands, tears brimming his glasz eyes. “Kurt sweetie sit down. There’s something I need to tell you.”

“It’s a long story. I didn’t tell you before cause it’s hard to talk about. I meant to send that to my little sister Arianna. She’s 17, and she’s coming to visit me next week. I’ve been through a lot with Ari. When she was 10, she was diagnosed with anxiety. At 12, severe social anxiety and anxiety disorder. 13, depression and dyslexia. She’s been through so much.”

“About a year and a half ago, I was home for a couple weeks. I came home one night, and was told she was up in bed. I went up to give her a kiss on the forehead, and found her laying on her floor with pills surrounding her. We took her to the ER, and she had to get her stomach pumped. That was the most terrifying night of my life. Once she recovered, she went to a residential therapy program for 6 months. She had one on one therapy and group therapy, and it really helped her. That’s how I knew it was a panic attack, and I knew what to do. I’ve dealt with it with Lena for years. She is my world. I love her to death. I don’t really get to see her much though, with her always changing meds and stuff it’s hard for her to travel.”

“Oh my god Elliot I had no idea. I’m so sorry for thinking you were cheating. I saw the text and freaked out. When is she flying here?” I’m so thankful Kurt didn’t freak out more when I told him. Elena has been my world since we were kids.

“Saturday. We have some major prep to do.”

_Saturday_

Kurt and I go to the airport together, and hold a huge purple glittery sign up that says Arianna. I’m honestly so nervous for them to meet each other. The two most important people in my life meeting each other. What if they don’t like each other?

I see my baby sister across the room, and start waving like the idiot I am. She sees me, and comes running. “Hey baby girl!” I say as she crashes into me, almost tackling me in a hug.

**_Kurt’s POV_ **

Holy shit Arianna is completely gorgeous. She has long brown hair, with a gorgeous beachy wave to it. She has striking green eyes, lined with black. I look down at her outfit, deep purple and black covers her. She has a black lace choker around her neck, and a tiny silver stud in the side of her nose. “Oh my god you must be Kurt! It’s so nice to meet you!” The girl in front of me says, with a grin on her face. Does everyone in Elliot’s family look like a Greek god or goddess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys! Please comment!!!


	8. Never Forget You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my babies!! Merry Christmas!!! I hope you love this chapter... including the little bit of fluff at the end. This is getting a bit complicated but it'll make sense soon. I love you guys!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-D6mBM64AvM

**_Elliot’s POV_ **

I’m so happy Ari is here. “So what do you want to do first? Are you hungry?” I ask nervously. I see Arianna start laughing.

“Actually I’m pretty hungry, can we go to that spotlight diner? I’ve heard it’s really good.” I look at Kurt and we both start giggling. “What??? Is there something I’m missing?” I just laugh. I see confusion and a hint of anger cross her face.

“Kurt works as a waiter at spotlight. But I’m game if he is.” I see him nod, trying to stifle a chuckle. He nods. “Great well then let’s go get some food.” I smile at Kurt as he squeezes my hand. The last time I saw Ari she was still in the hospital. Everything was so different. She was so different.

“So, what’s new? I haven’t seen you since Christmas.” I feel ecstatic that she’s back. I’m nervous that Kurt and Arianna won’t get along though. Ari’s my world. She’s been there for me through everything. I don’t know what to do if they don’t get along.

**_Arianna’s POV_ **

I’m so happy I’m here with Elliot. I missed him so much. But I’m so worried about him. Kurt is really reminding me of Dylan. I’m not blind, I’ve seen Kurt’s glances at me. To be fair, I don’t really look all that welcoming at first glance. Somewhere along the line my look got pretty intimidating. But I am scared Kurt’s gonna hurt my brother. Dylan already did that.

“Not much is new, I have a Christmas dance at school coming up, but I doubt mom will let me go.” I see Ellie roll his eyes. Elliot and my mom have had some differences in opinion when it comes to me. My mom’s so terrified I’m gonna go off the deep end again she barely lets me do anything. “My life is gymnastics right now. Gymnastics and school. I have to prove to mom I can handle myself.”

I got involved with gymnastics after I got out of the hospital. It was a good thing to focus on and it keeps me in shape. Plus the doctor’s told me if I exercise it’ll help.

“You do gymnastics? That’s cool. I was really into dancing and yoga when I was in high school. I was actually a cheerleader for a while.” Kurt says, getting a proud look on his face. At my school, the cheerleaders and the football team are the people who make my life hell. Maybe Kurt was his schools gay queen. Every school has one, and I guess that was Kurt.

“Oh that’s cool, you must’ve spent a lot of time training to be a cheerleader.” I try to keep my voice neutral.

“Oh my gaga. You should totally become a cheerleader! It did wonders for me and I bet it’d be great for you!” I bite my cheek so I don’t start laughing. Me? A cheerleader? I know this guy doesn’t know me but wow.

“That’s a nice idea but cheerleading really isn’t my thing. Thanks for the suggestion though.” I see Kurt roll his eyes at me like a diva. What’s the big deal about not wanting to be a cheerleader?

“I gotta say Ari you would make a gorgeous cheerleader. Why don’t you talk to your guidance counselor about it when you get home? It might be a really good opportunity for you, and a great way to make new friends at school.” Is my brother really siding with him right now? He knows that the cheerleaders and football players bully me. I guess now with his new boyfriend he doesn’t have time to remember little details like that.

“Ellie I really don’t think that’s a good idea. With all my problems with the cheerleaders at my school I really don’t want to risk that. They are the ones who have made my life an utter hell. But Kurt I do appreciate you suggesting it/” I’m determined to kill Kurt with kindness. After all, in the biz it’s all about who you know and who you blow. Or who you know and who your brother blows.

“Oh my god Arianna I’m so sorry! If I would’ve known I never would’ve suggested it. I’m sorry if I come off snobby or anything, I’ve been so insanely nervous about meeting some of Elliot’s family I’ve barely been sleeping. Not that that’s any excuse for acting so rudely. Please don’t hate me!” Wow. I actually feel really bad about how icky I’ve been to Kurt.

“Oh my gosh sweetie don’t beat yourself up about it! I’m so sorry I’ve been so rude, I’m so used to putting a wall up at school it carried over. Really though, I admire you. Elliot’s told me all about your ex and how incredible of a singer you are. I wish I could sing like you do. It’s my dream.” I honestly do feel bad about seeming like such a bitch. My world’s kinda been rough and I have big unrealistic dreams. Kurt’s so talented.

“Oh my gaga I’m so happy that we aren’t getting into a bitch fight. I really am sorry though, I’ve been on edge since everything with my ex. But Elliot told me you sing! Do you ever write music?” Do I tell the truth or do I lie?

“Yeah, I write a lot. I actually want to move to New York one day to pursue a singing career. But for now, I have to stick to YouTube.” I’ve been posting videos of me singing on YouTube for about a year now. My best friend Spencer and I both have channels.

“I knew I recognized you from somewhere! I love your music! And that guy of yours is super talented.” Omg. I can’t believe he listens to my and Spencer’s music.

“I can’t believe an incredible singer like you listens to my music… I feel so honored! As for that guy of mine, that’s my best friend Spencer. We’ve been best friends since we were infants.”

“And I always thought they should get together, but why listen to your big brother?”

“Elliot! Anyway, yes, I do have feelings for Spencer. But he’s been there for me through everything and sees me like a sister. So nothing’s ever going to happen, oh dear all-knowing brother of mine.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Ari! How is it in New York? Are you totally loving it?” Spencer asks when we get on skype later that night. We had the best day, going sight-seeing, I got to attend a band practice, and I got to meet some of Elliot’s friends.

“I totally love it, but I miss home. I miss you. Elliot’s boyfriend Kurt was kinda bitchy at first but now he’s a total sweetie. Apparently he listens to our music. Who would’ve ever thought someone that talented would listen to my music? Anyway, it was a great day but my anxiety did get a little bad at the end of it.”

“Why wouldn’t he love your music Ari? You’re crazy talented. Are you feeling better now? Did you need to take an emergency pill?” Spencer worries about me. A lot. He almost lost me and I guess he’s terrified he’s going to lose me again.

“No I didn’t, I was able to come back to the apartment and skype you before it got to that. I was so nervous that Ellie was going to be different. This is the first serious boyfriend he’s had since Dylan. I haven’t seen the Elliot I know and love since Dylan died. And he’s back. Kurt makes him light up like a Christmas tree. It’s so incredible to watch Spence.”

“That’s great Ari. I’m happy you get to see Elliot so happy. I know how much he means to you.” _Not as much as you mean to me._ I have serious feelings for Spencer. I’m kind of hopelessly falling head over heels for my best friend. Admitting that, even just to myself in my head, is so huge.

“Yeah. You know I’m not gonna forget you because I’m here, right? You’re my best friend in the entire world. Just because I’m in New York doesn’t mean people from back home will be forgotten.” I see him blush, realizing I just voiced his fear. “I love you Spence.” _I just wish he knew how much I love him._

“I know. I guess it’s just hard to realize how you’re moving on and growing. I’m scared you’re going to move on from our friendship and leave me. Which makes me sound so pathetic and girly but we’ve been friends since utero. I can’t lose you now.” Spencer has a rough past. His sister was murdered when we were 9. He has PTSD from it. She was everything to him.

“Spencer, baby, I’m not going to move on from our friendship. I can’t do this without you at my side and that isn’t going to change. I know you’re scared, and I know you miss her. But she’s so proud of you and she’s grinning down at you.” When Rebecca died, everything changed. She was the first person I ever knew that died, and my dad died a year later. December 23rd is 7 years since she died. Spencer’s struggling. A lot. And me being gone definitely isn’t helping him in any way.

“Ari it’s so hard. I miss her constantly and she loved this time of year. I’m trying to throw my feelings into my music but it’s too much. I just want her to be here. I want to be able to talk to her and see her smile.” Spencer has the biggest heart in the entire world. He loves with his whole heart and that makes him so susceptible to both love and pain.

“I know baby. Sweetie it’s late, you should try to get to bed. I’ll text you when I wake up?” I’m exhausted from walking around all day and I’m going to have another busy day tomorrow.

“Night Aria. I love you. Sweet dreams.” He blows me a kiss as we sign off. I wish I could give him a hug right now. But unfortunately I’m in a different state.

 

* * *

 

“So Starchild never told me he had a gorgeous little sister.” The Latina girl in front of me purrs. This must be that girl Santana that Ellie’s told me all about. “Maybe it’s because he knows he’s not as gorgeous as you are.” I blush. Elliot told me that Santana’s a lesbian and is very open about it. I find it cool that a girl from a little town in Ohio can be so open. She openly checked me out, running her eyes over my outfit.

“You must be Santana. Elliot’s told me all about you. Thank you, but I personally think he got the looks in the family. He looks just like our dad, while I’m a mix of both my parents.” There’s no lie in that statement. I have my mom’s eyes, my dad’s hair color, and a mix of my parent’s skin tones. There’s no denying Elliot and I are siblings though.

“Honey, you aren’t giving yourself enough credit. I know so many girls that would kill to look like you do. You have a killer body shape, with that gorgeous hourglass figure.” I blush. Again. Small is not a word that can be used to describe me. With ample curves and a thicker set body, I’m not built small. My momma always tells me to be proud of my body type, because lots of girls would kill for it, but I’m constantly insecure. “You’re gorgeous. You could easily be a model if you wanted to.”

“Now I see why Ellie says you do well with the ladies. Thank you for the kind words. My body has never really been something I was super comfortable with. All my friends are these skinny little things. I’m not skinny, and I’m not tall.” Standing kind of proudly at 5”6, I can’t say I’m tall either.

“I have a question. Are you insecure because of a guy? Because if some guy finds you unattractive, he must be crazy.” My mind flashes to Spencer when she says that. What she says is somewhat true, it is because of Spencer. He’s never said anything about my weight, but he normally dates skinny blondes. Girls who are the exact opposite of what I am.

“Kind of. He hasn’t called me unattractive or anything, but he dates skinny blondes. All the girls he dates are polar opposites of me. I’ve been into this guy for a while, but he’s never shown any interest in me.” I see Elliot look at me with a look of shock painting his features. I forgot that he didn’t know about me having feelings for Spencer.

“Ari, is the guy you’re talking about Spencer?” Shit. I was hoping he wouldn’t put two and two together. I nod, deciding not to attempt to lie. “Arianna are you blind? Spencer absolutely adores you. He looks at you like you’re everything to him.” Wait what? Elliot has to be losing it.

Elliot starts scrolling on his phone, before coming up with a picture and showing it to Santana. “That’s Spencer and Arianna. They’ve been best friends since birth.” I glance at the picture, seeing one that we took last year. We’re standing in front of the Christmas tree, with his arms wrapped around me. We’re both grinning like morons. It’s one of my favorite photos of us. I have a folder on my computer with a couple hundred photos of us over the years. And my journal is overflowing from all the extra things shoved in it.

“Ooh girl Elliot’s right. That boy definitely has feelings for you. Even if you are best friends, I know that look. That’s a look of longing and love. I wore that look for a long time. Sweetie you need to talk to him.” Yeah right. Me talking to Spencer about having feelings for him is not happening. After everything we’ve been through, I’m not risking losing him over a stupid crush.

****

* * *

 

**_Elliot’s POV_ **

“Sweetie I’m worried about Ari. I know it probably isn’t my place, but it seems like she’s hurting. Big time. What’s the deal with her and that Spencer kid?” Oh if only it were easy to explain.

“Ari and Spencer have been friends since they were babies. He was her rock when everything happened. She probably wouldn’t even be alive if it weren’t for Spencer. He went to see her every day after school when she was at the hospital. They’re so crazy close.” I see a look of so, what? Cross Kurt’s face.

“Our moms have been best friends since they were kids. Spencer had an older sister that was my age. Becca and I grew up as best friends. She was an incredible girl. And she was the first person I ever told that I was gay. When we were 15, she was walking home from school. We normally walked home together but she had to stay super late that day. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time and she got shot in the head. We found out later that her killer had been stalking her for months. Apparently he used to go to school with us and he was trans. He saw Becca as everything he wanted to be. After we all went through all that, we had to cling to each other. We didn’t know any other way to survive the situation.” A look of shock crosses his face before he cuddles further into my chest.

“So they clung to each other and started relying on each other. After so long they probably don’t know how to survive without each other. She needs to talk to him. She’s obviously struggling from all this. And I know watching her suffer is killing you.” What did I do to deserve him?

“I know but how do I convince her to talk to him? I love her so much and I feel her slipping away from me. This whole thing is killing her and I can’t stand to watch. I can see her pain and I don’t know how I can help her.” I’m trying desperately not to cry. The idea of my baby sister being in pain like this is absolutely killing me.

“Ellie? Can I talk to you?” I hear from the doorway. I see Ari standing there, tears streaming down her face. I nod and motion for her to come in. “I’m so sorry if all this drama is hurting you. You’re my brother and I love you to death. And I promise I’m not going anywhere. Once I get home I’m gonna talk to Spencer. I’m not sure what I’m going to say but I need to talk to him. But I want to not focus on all this drama for a night. So, tell me all about how you guys got together.”

 

* * *

 

I hear Ari talking to Spencer when I get up for the day. “Elliot? We need to talk.” Oh shit. Now my boyfriend is pulling the ‘we need to talk’ card. I hope and pray he’s not breaking up with me because I’ve been spending some much time with Arianna.

“Listen, I’ve been thinking. We’re incredible together, but I feel like we’ve barely been talking since we got together. It’s like when we started dating we lost our friendship. You’re my best friend Ellie and I don’t want us being together change that. Have we drifted apart cause we’ve fooled around? I know it was awkward after we fooled around but is it going to change everything?”

“Oh my god baby no. Baby being with you was incredible. I guess we’ve been so busy and everything that we haven’t had time to talk. But baby I promise we will work on talking more. What if we have dedicated date night once a week? I don’t want you to ever feel like you’re losing our friendship.” Before I know it Kurt is on my lap, wrapping his long limbs around me and connecting our lips in a passionate and romance filled kiss.


	9. Chasing Pavements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my babies!! So I'm actually updating this a day early, because I'm depressed af and needed something good to do. This chapter is pretty much a giant puddle of angst. Please leave kudos and comment what you think of all the plot twists!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Yps-2o-9Ek  
> Tbh this is one of my favorite songs and it fits the chapter perfectly.

**_Elliot’s POV_ **

I feel terrible for not telling Kurt everything. Talking about Rebecca is so extremely painful for me. When she died, I honestly didn’t know how I was going to live without her. She was my best friend and she was helping me come out.

But Kurt can’t know the truth. He can’t know about what I’m covering up. When I was figuring out my sexuality, I dated Becca. After we broke up, she dated another guy, and he got her pregnant. But she didn’t want that bastard to be her father, so when Aliya was born, my name was put on the birth certificate. I decided to put Aliya up for an open adoption when she was 18 months old. I’ve been writing her letters for years. She knows who I am. She’s seven years old now. Her parents send me pictures and updates.

When I go home for Thanksgiving, I’m going to see her. I’m going to see her for the first time since I moved to New York. “Hey Ellie, can we talk?” Ari asks as she walks into the room. I nod, and motion for her to sit down.

“I went to see Aliya before I came here. She’s doing well. She’s been asking about you and Becca though. She wants to meet her birth parents. Have you told Kurt yet?” Ari has been Aliya’s babysitter for years. We knew the family that was adopting her, and they asked Ari to be her babysitter so she could grow up with a connection to her biological family.

“Ari I can’t tell him. I can’t just go up to him and say, ‘Oh, by the way, I’m a father.’ I don’t want to lose either of them. Aliya is my daughter. I raised her until she was 2. I write her every day, telling her stupid little stories so she knows I love her. But I also love Kurt. And I can’t handle the idea of losing him either.” Ari gets a shocked look on her face, glancing at the door. I turn around to see Kurt standing there, tears running out of his beautiful blue eyes.

“What the fuck Elliot. You’re a father? When did you plan to tell me? Did you think I wouldn’t find out?” Oh shit. My life is so fucking complicated, I didn’t want to confuse him more by telling him.

“Kurt, baby, please let me explain. She isn’t my daughter by blood. Becca’s boyfriend knocked her up, but she didn’t want to put his name down on the birth certificate because he was a drug dealer. So she put my name down. I raised her until she was 18 months old, then a family down the street adopted her. I couldn’t handle being a father and finishing high school. I write her every day. This might not make sense to you, but she is my daughter. I raised her as a baby, even after her mother was murdered. I was broken hearted and raising a baby on my own. I love her more than I’ve ever loved anyone before. And I’m sorry, but if you can’t accept me being a father I can’t be with you.” I pray he can accept it.

“Do you expect me just to say ‘oh okay’ and move on? This is a big part of your life Elliot, and you never told me. HOW DO YOU THINK I SHOULD FEEL? Are you still in her life? Does she call you dad? How involved are you?” At least he hasn’t yelled. Much.

“No, she doesn’t call me dad. Yes, I’m in her life. And I’m about to be a lot more involved in her life. Her father got a job here. They’re moving here in two weeks. And they’ve asked her if she wants me around, and she said yes.” I can’t believe this is actually happening. I never thought I would be telling Kurt like this.

“Elliot, I think it’s very brave that you took all this on. But with that being said, I need some time to think. You just dropped a huge bombshell on me and I need some time to let it sink in.” At least he’s not straight up breaking up with me.

“I understand. Call me when you’ve figured things out.” I want to cuddle up in my bed and cry. I don’t know what to do with myself. Things with Dylan were almost destroyed when he found out about Aliya. I can’t have another relationship destroyed. Love life or with my daughter.

 

* * *

 

“Ellie? Are you okay?” I hear from what seems like miles away. “Come on Elliot, you can’t lay here moping until Kurt calls. If he breaks up with you, he wasn’t worth it anyway.” She doesn’t get it.

“Ari do you think guys like Kurt come breaking down my door every day? It’s been 3 weeks and I haven’t heard a single thing from him. I’m starting to think it’s actually over. This time of year is hard anyway, but I can’t do this.” It’s a couple weeks before Christmas. Christmas was Becca’s favorite holiday.

“Elliot Michael Gilbert. You can’t keep waiting for him to call. You’ve been lying in bed for weeks. I can’t come and kick your ass, so you need to get your ass up. Or I’m calling Dani to kick your ass into shape.” Shit.

“Fine Arianna. I’ll get up. I’m gonna go shower. I’ll text you later. Love you.” I say as I hang up. I debate staying in bed, before deciding to make myself tea. I turn on Spotify as I make it, hoping for a distraction. The song Chasing Pavements comes on. Nothing like a song describing what you feel perfectly. I quietly sing along, letting myself get lost in past memories.

Everything was so much brighter with Kurt. He made everything important. Now I feel like I’m drowning without him. I guess Arianna might be right. Do I need to let him go and move on?


	10. 7 Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! So I managed to finish this chapter a day early! I was gonna wait till tomorrow but I didn't want to risk forgetting to update.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3VclO7SMRD8  
> Ali's 7 and I thought it was a good song for the chapter so....

**_Kurt’s POV_ **

I think things are over between Elliot and I. He hasn’t even bothered to contact me. This isn’t my fault. He’s the one who lied about having a daughter. Was I supposed to just forgive and forget?

“Hey Porcelain. Have you thought about contacting Elliot? I know you’re mad at him but you really should reach out to him.” Oh yay, Tana’s life advice.

“Tana, I’m not just going to forgive him when he hasn’t even had the decency to contact me.” He’s been avoiding me. I can’t forget about how he’s acting. That’s how the trouble with Blaine started.

“Kurt he hasn’t contacted anyone. He’s been MIA since you walked out of his apartment. I contacted his sister and she said he won’t leave his bed. You broke his heart Kurt.” Oh shit. How the hell did I break his heart? I thought he would break mine. “You were so busy making sure he didn’t hurt you, that you hurt him.”

“Tana what was I supposed to do? Let him in? Let him break my heart like Blaine did? He lied to me. I can’t just forget that. Blaine and my issues started with lies.” Okay yeah, maybe I’m a little bit paranoid. But I can’t let myself get hurt again.

“Well good job. You didn’t get hurt, He did.” She walks out of the room. What the hell does she expect me to do?

 

* * *

 

**_Elliot’s POV_ **

I’m out of my house for the first time since Kurt left. I wish I was still lying in bed. Everything makes me thing about him leaving. But I leave today to go home for three weeks. I’m going to see Aliya and my family. It’s a more than welcome distraction from thinking about Kurt. My phone starts ringing, pulling me from my thoughts. I look down to see Dani calling me. “The fount of depression here. What can I help depress you with?” What I’m not gonna stop being fabulous just because of Kurt.

“Nice to hear not all of your personality left with Kurt. Where are you? I literally haven’t seen you in weeks and I need my Starchild. Can I please come over? I’ll bring wine.” Nice to know someone still cares about my existence.

“Sorry sweetie. I’m getting on a plane in an hour to go home for a while. I need a break from this city. I need to go and figure out what the future holds now that Kurt isn’t in it.” Maybe we were only together for a couple months, but I thought we had a future together. I don’t know if I can stay in this city. All my friends are friends with him, we live near each other, and I don’t think I can be so close to him after he broke my heart.

“Aww no!!! Sweetie do you really think it’s a good idea to run away? Don’t you think you should talk to him before assuming you two are over? I don’t want you to let it go when you two aren’t over.” I get her being worried about me, but I really feel like she’s taking his side.

“I gotta go Dani. I can’t handle being here with him ignoring me. I spent the last three weeks lying in bed wondering what the point in life is. I can’t keep waiting for me to contact me. He said he needed time to think. Maybe he was trying to let me down easy. But I can’t keep overanalyzing every word. I’m going to see my daughter.” Dani was the first person in New York I ever told about Aliya.

“I get that. I just want you to make sure you’re not running from your problems. Tell Ali I said hi. I miss that little girl.” About two years ago, Aliya’s parents brought her to New York for a week. She got to meet Dani and see my life in New York.

“I will. I gotta go, but I’ll call you when I get a chance. Love you.” I say before hanging up. I’m honestly really glad I’m going home. I’ve wanted to go home and see Ali for a while. I miss her so much.

 

* * *

 

“Uncle Ellie!” Aliya yells as she runs into my arms at the airport. This is the best feeling in the entire world. Holding my daughter in my arms after a year of only talking on the phone.

“Ali! Look how much you’ve grown! You’re gonna be as tall as me soon!” She giggles. My baby’s growing up. I’m trying not to get all emotional, trying to keep in mind I don’t act as her father. I’m just her uncle. Their move got postponed until after the holidays, so I’m actually going back to New York with them.

“It’s good to see you again Elliot. You look good. Have you been working a lot?” Elena, Aliya’s mom, asks. I grin up at her and Michael from where I kneel, with Ali still in my arms. I stand up, picking her up with me. She giggles and squeals as she’s lifted into the air.

“I have been working quite a bit. Turns out lugging around stage equipment keeps you in pretty good shape. I love it though. What about you guys? Are you ready for the move?” I’m so excited Ali is moving to New York.

“We’re excited for the move. We’re excited for a new start and for Aliya to be closer to you. And the new job is a great opportunity for Michael. How’s college going for you?”

“It’s going well. It seems like just yesterday I was a freshman and now I’m in my senior year. The time’s flown by. I’m honestly glad it’s almost over though. I have a great job waiting for me, plus One Three Hill. I’m truly beginning to live a musician’s life. I’ll always have time for Ali though.”

Ali giggles sitting on my hip, playing with my hair. She’s been obsessed with my hair since she was a baby. “Uncle Ellie did you bring me anything?” Ali asks me.

“Aliya that is not polite to ask young lady!” Michael says. Ali buries her face in my shoulder, clearly embarrassed.

“Sorry daddy. Sorry Uncle Ellie.” My daughter is growing up. Holy crap my little baby is growing up so fast.

“It’s okay sweetie. You’re still learning. And I do have something for you, but let’s go home first. Let’s go see Aunt Aria. Does that sound good sweetheart?” Her entire face lights up when I mention Aria. She absolutely adores my sister. Which comforts me since she didn’t get to know Rebecca.

“Yeah let’s go see Aunt Aria! Come on mommy, come on daddy, I wanna go see Aunt Aria!” She chants as she grabs her mom’s arms, sliding out of mine and pulling her mom towards the exit. There’s no denying this girl is my daughter. She has the same excitement as I did as a kid.

On the way back to my mom’s house, my phone starts vibrating off the hook. I figure it’s just Dani, so I put it on silent. I’m enjoying my time with my family. The drama in New York can dispose of itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So drama is really starting to unfold between Kurt and Elliot. Do you guys think they'll sort it out or stay apart? Will Kurt be able to accept Aliya or will he make Elliot choose?


	11. Everyday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!!! I'm back!!! So I have the flu, and I honestly didn't think this chapter was going to get finished until I got better, but here we are. Don't worry, it's not all angst.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HLxDDo8nv9w  
> This will (hopefully) make sense as you read the chapter. These were my favorite movies as a kid and this song is what I listened to the entire time I was writing this.

**Kurt- Can we talk?**

**_Elliot’s POV_ **

I can’t believe he texted me after almost a month of radio silence.

**Elliot- Sure, can we skype? I’d like to have this conversation face to face but I don’t get home till next week :/**

I sit on the edge of my old bed, biting my nail while waiting for a reply. Ali’s downstairs playing with my sister and mom.

Before I know it, my skype is ringing on my computer. I guess that’s a yes. I quickly run to my door, mostly shutting it before accepting the call. “Hey Kurt. How are you?” It’s awkward. There’s noticeable tension between us.

“I’m okay. Where are you that you said you don’t get home till next week? Are you visiting home or something?” He looks good. Really good. It’s hard to see him looking so good after so long since we talked.

“Yeah I’m staying at my mom’s for a couple weeks. I needed some time away from the city. Plus I got to see Ali before they move. We’re flying back together on Saturday.” I bite my cheek, waiting for his response. I let out the part about Ali before I could think.

“That’s nice you got to spend some time at home. And that you got to see Ali before she moves. How-“

“Uncle Ellie!!! Why aren’t you spending time with me?” Ali says as she runs into my room, settling herself on my lap before I know it.

“Aliya, the door was closed. You know better than to come running in without knocking.” She buries her face in my chest, mumbling a sorry to me.

“Oh my gosh Elliot. Is that her?” Oh shit, something is about to go down. I nod, not trusting my voice. “She’s so cute. Elliot she has your eyes.” It’s true. Somehow, Ali has eyes exactly like mine.

“Uncle Ellie who’s that?” Ali asks me, looking between me and Kurt. I smile, secretly relieved he didn’t hang up or something the second he saw her. “Are you my Uncle Elliot’s boyfriend? Because he made uncle Ellie cry and I don’t like that.” Oh shit. Kurt looks into my eyes, tears sparkling in his eyes.

“Aliya, this is Kurt. He’s one of my best friends. Kurt, this is Aliya. My biological daughter, but my niece.” Ali knows I’m her bio dad. We both agreed it was just easier if she called me Uncle Elliot. I see Kurt let out the breath he’d been holding, obviously relieved I didn’t say he’s my boyfriend. Does that mean he’s not my boyfriend anymore?

“Hi! Are you like Aunt Dani?” I chuckle, hearing her mention Dani. They absolutely adore each other, and it’s both hilarious and adorable. “Are you a musician? Cause Aunt Dani is a really good one. Uncle Ellie is too.” Ali is probably my biggest fan.

“I am actually. I go to school with your Uncle Elliot. What grade are you in Aliya?” I’m still nervous about this encounter. I’m just praying this doesn’t ruin everything for me. I feel like Kurt and I have gotten through so much together, this shouldn’t be the end. This _can’t_ be the end.

“I’m in second grade in Miss Plum’s class. I’m a gold star student!” She always sends me the best reports from her teacher. It’s good to know she cares about school like I did as a kid.

“Wow! I feel so honored to meet a gold star student! What’s your favorite class?” Ali pulls a face, sinking deep into her little head. It’s honestly really funny how much she acts like me, since we aren’t biologically related and I don’t see her all that often.

“Music! We’re practicing for a concert! But I’m gonna move before the concert. But mommy says that’s okay because then I can see Uncle Elliot’s concerts! And he’s a star. He’s starchild!” She says, giggling and kissing my cheek before sliding off my lap and running out of the room. I quickly go and close the door, taking a deep breath before facing the conversation that waits for me.

“Elliot. I am so sorry. I was such an insufferable dick to you. Seeing her with you, Elliot I was wrong. I don’t want to lose you over something like this. I love you.” He’s told me that before. Holy crap.

“Kurt I’m sorry but Aliya is a deal breaker. Being home this week, without you, has shown me how much I need my baby. I promised Becca I would be here for her. And I won’t break that promise. I love you too. I don’t want to lose you. But can you accept me as a father?” The silence seems to stretch for eternities.

“Elliot I won’t lose you. Father or not, I want you in my life as my boyfriend. I want to have Aliya call me Uncle Kurt, and the whole nine yards. I want a future with you Elliot Gilbert. I want this. All of it. But will you take me back? I will totally understand if you won’t.”

“Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, don’t you dare keep talking because I’m not there to kiss you quiet. But we can’t just pretend the last couple weeks didn’t happen. Kurt you broke me when you left. I didn’t think I was gonna hear from you again. Dani practically had to superglue me back together. I’m scared your gonna leave again, and you won’t come back.” I’m honesty terrified of losing him.

“Baby, I was so beyond wrong. I was crazy with anger, fear, and emotions I didn’t even know I had. I’m completely, head over heels in love with you. I honestly don’t think I can continue this without you being in my arms. Can we put it on hold?” I nod, trying to choke back tears.

“We changed our plans actually, I’m coming home tomorrow. I decided to come home a little early. I really just need to be home right now. And it’ll be nice to have a couple days with you before introducing you to Ali. Formally. If you’re okay with that?” Still terrified.

“I’d love that. And I love you. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? I love you.” I nod, still trying to keep the tears at bay. The second the call ends though, I let them stream down my face in joy. Everything’s going to be alright.

 

* * *

 

**_Kurt’s POV_ **

I’m waiting nervously at the airport for Elliot. I can’t wait to have my baby in my arms again. I don’t know how I survived a month without him.

“Mon Doux!!” I hear, seeing the love of my life running towards me. I open my arms, feeling him crash into them within seconds. Warm lips meet mine, salty with tears of joy. I kiss him blissfully, thankful to have him back. He kisses back hungrily, sending jolts down my spine and love to my heart.

“Oh thank God I have you back in my arms. I missed you so much. Let’s go home.” I whisper in his ear when we part, feeling him shiver in my arms.

We talk the entire ride back to my place, not letting a second of silence unfilled. Some things important, some irrelevant. All that matters to us is that we’re hear together. We’re both beyond thankful when we get home, throwing his stuff in the living room before going to cuddle in bed. I need my boyfriend to hold me. It hasn’t been an easy couple weeks without him. But that doesn’t matter, because he’s here now.

“God I love you so much, Mon Doux. Words can’t express the deep and utter love I feel for you. You light up my life, and give me a reason to get up every morning. And I realized, I don’t want to spend time apart ever again. So, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel,” He pauses as he gets down on one knee, fishing something out of his pocket. I lose my breath as he starts talking. “Will you wear this promise ring? This ring will be a constant reminder of my love, my devotion, and my commitment to you.” Tears are quickly streaming down both of our faces as I take it all in.

“Oh my god. How are you so amazing? Yes. I would love to wear this gorgeous promise ring. I love you so much.” I say before pulling him up, and pulling him into a passionate kiss. I let all my feelings seep through the kiss, hoping he can feel the pure love I’m feeling right now. Tears are running down both of our faces again, and I pull away to bury my face in his shoulder. I can’t believe this incredible man is mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys that was so fun to write! I hope you guys loved it as much as I did! I was so happy to finally write some fluff!!! There is more coming!! Please leave kudos and comment what you wanna see/ predictions.


	12. Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my babies!! So this is shorter than a normal chapter is, and updated 5 days early. Happy Valentine's day!!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JYEyUDB_s9c  
> :) this chapter made me happy writing it

_Kurt’s POV_

Today’s the day I’m meeting Ali. I’m actually really excited to meet her. I haven’t left Elliot’s apartment since we got back together. We really wanted to stay around each other and work on our relationship before another person is thrown into the equation.

“It’s not too late to back out. I will totally understand if you need more time before you meet her. We’ve kinda just jumped right into this, I don’t want you to feel like I’m forcing you to meet her.” I chuckle at how nervous he is. He’s been running around like a pregnant woman nesting all day, trying to make everything perfect for his daughter. She got here last night, but she’s going to sleep over at Elliot’s tonight.

“Baby, I want to meet her. I’m excited to meet her. I love kids, and she’s yours which means I’ll love her even more.” I kiss him before he can make any arguments, knowing he probably has something to say in response. “She absolutely adores you Elliot, and so do I, so I’m sure that we’ll get along. Don’t worry so much. It’s not a good look for you.” He goes to reply before we hear a knock on the door. I smile at him, motioning for him to go answer the door.

“Uncle Ellie!” The little girl squeals in glee as she runs into Elliot’s arms, a grin spreading across her face like wildfire. “Everything here is so big and loud! But everything’s so different from home!” I feel myself grin at the sweet sight in front of me, imagining Elliot with our child one day. “Uncle Ellie who’s this guy? Is that your boyfriend? Cause he’s really pretty.” I smile and blush at the 7 year old’s words, before waving.

“Why thank you young lady. My names Kurt, I’m your Uncle Elliot’s boyfriend. And I think you must be Miss Aliya? I must say, you are much prettier in person.” I say, kissing her little hand as she giggles. I hear Elliot and Ali’s parents chuckle along with her, but I ignore them, focusing on the little girl in front of me.

“I am Aliya. You’re the boy Uncle Elliot was video chatting! You better not be making him cry anymore though, because then I’m gonna have to find you and beat you up!” She says stubbornly as we all chuckle.

“Now Ali, I can’t have you beating up my boyfriend! Why don’t you stick to beating up your karate teacher? Now, why don’t I show you around while mommy and daddy put your stuff down?” She nods, and Elliot whisks her away, narrating the tour of his apartment.

“Hi, I’m Elena, and this is my husband Michael. We are so excited to meet you! Elliot is always talking about how great you are! Are you sure you two will be okay with Ali overnight? Elliot has our number but we don’t want you boys to feel like you have to take her.” I smile, listening to Ali’s mom talk. It’s nice to know Elliot talks about me as much as I talk about him.

“I think we’ll be fine! I used to help my friend Sam babysit his siblings when I was in high school, so this isn’t anything new to me. I’m honestly really excited to get to know her! She means so much to Elliot.” They smile a knowing smile at me, with a look in their eyes I couldn’t analyze.

“I remember when Elena and I were dating. I talked about her the same way. I have a question son, do you love Elliot? You seem to, and you and him seem like you’re a source of true love in this screwed up world.” I nod, not trusting my voice. “Well, don’t let him go. Love doesn’t come along every day.”

**6 months later**

_Kurt’s POV_

Elliot and I have been back together for a little over 6 months now. The sparks, the feelings, they haven’t faded. I’m still head over heels in love with him. We’ve become a family, with Aliya included. She calls me Uncle Kurt now. It’s like we’re living a dream.

I’m out shopping with Dani and Tana, because I’ve been thinking about the future. “What’s up Porcelain? Is something wrong with your relationship?” My girls are the only ones I’d go to with something like this.

“The past couple months, everything’s been perfect. Beyond perfect. And when I woke up this morning with Elliot in my arms, I realized I want to wake up every morning like that. I want to wake up every morning, for the rest of my life, with Elliot in my arms. That’s crazy, right?!?” They exchange a knowing glance before Dani hugs my arm.

“Kurt, are you saying you want to marry him?” I nod, wanting to gauge her reaction. “Baby that’s great! Why are you upset? I know you probably always wanted him to propose to you, but is it that big of a deal?”

“It’s not that I wanted him to be the one to propose, it’s that I want to propose to him. I want to marry him, and have a family with him, and grow old with him. Every time I go to the mall, I find myself in a jeweler, looking at rings. Isn’t it too soon?”

“Porcelain, if you love him, it’s not too soon. You two have gone through so much to be together, that 8 months is a long time. You deserve to be happy Kurt. Don’t get in the way of your own happiness. Embrace it.” Wow. Tana’s being supportive.

“I don’t know about Tana, but I’m more than willing to help you plan out the proposal. I’d love to live vicariously through you. When were you thinking of doing this? I know you don’t have a ring yet, but what are you thinking for the proposal?” I am so happy Dani is onboard and willing to help. Lord knows I’m gonna need it, if I want to make the perfect proposal for the love of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh!!! What do you guys think?!? I'm so excited!! Please leave kudos, share with a friend, and let me know what you think in the comments!!!


	13. Kiss Me Under The Light Of A Thousand Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe we found love right where we are. Who would've thought?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! I love this chapter SOOOOO much.  
> The only reason I'm updating on time is because I wrote this ahead of time. I'm having some health issues that are making it hard to write soooo..... I will prevail though.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lp-EO5I60KA&list=PLRNGf69jPtYLyoCALT1l1_5H6O2AaqkAH&index=8  
> Listen to this as you read it. Trust me.

**Kurt’s POV**

I’ve been obsessing over proposing to Elliot for almost a month now. I already found a ring, and I’ve started planning how I want to do it. In two weeks, it’s our 3 year anniversary of becoming friends. I’m taking him out to a great dinner, with Aliya, then we are going on a walk through central park. I wanted to include his daughter in this because she should be a part of this. I’ve been in contact with Elliot’s sister and mom too, trying to include his whole family.

_Sugar- Hey Kurt! The ring is ready, so come by whenever to pick it up. It turned out so pretty!_

After high school, Sugar turned her love for bling into a career in making jewelry. She was my first choice to go to for the ring. It’s a simple silver ring, with an inscription on the inside. It says ‘You’ll always be my starchild.’ It’s special to him because of his grandmother, and special to me because that’s part of who he is.

“Hey kiddo. How’s proposal planning going?” My dad asks when I video call him. I still video chat with him twice a week. When he lost Finn, it almost broke him. I'm the only son he has left, and I'm not even home with him.

“It’s going well. Reservations have been made, arrangements with Ali have been made, and all I need to do is pick up the ring. I can’t believe this is really happening. I’ve waited my whole life for this.” I just wish Finn was here. I don’t even need to say it, because I know he’s thinking the same thing.

“I’m so proud of you kiddo. I kinda always thought it would be Blaine you’d marry, but I’m definitely happy you’re not with that little asshole hobbit anymore. Have you told Ali what’s going to happen? Or does she just think you guys are going out for a nice dinner? Has she said anything to Elliot?”

“I told Ali that it’s a special night, but not what it is exactly. I didn’t want to risk her accidentally saying anything. Elliot knows we’re all going out, but he doesn’t know it’s a special occasion or anything. He just thinks it’s a normal family night. I can’t wait to surprise him. I already talked to the restaurant, and they were more than thrilled to help me out. It’s going to be perfect.”

“Bud, why did you say that with a frown? What’s going on? Is it something with Aliya?” My dad can still read me better than anyone, not that I’m hiding anything well right now. The past couple weeks have been pretty emotional.

“I just really wish Finn was here. He should be here. I should be sharing all this with my brother. It isn’t fair dad. I miss having him here.” Like I said, it’s been hard. He and I used to talk about our weddings, and how we would be each other’s best man.

“I know bud. We miss him too. But he’s still with you, just like your mom. We’re all in your corner kiddo. Me, your mom, Carol, and Finn. That’s never gonna change.” Great, now I’m crying. “Seriously bud, Finn is so proud of you. You’re making a great life for yourself.”

“Thanks dad. Hey, I gotta go, Ali just got here. I love you. I’ll call you soon.” I say as I hear the little girl that is quickly lighting up my life run through the door.

“Uncle Kurt! I missed you!!!” This is all I could ever ask for. This is what I dreamed of in high school. I grin at the little girl in my arms, marveling at how great she is.

“Hey baby, sorry we’re late. This little missy apparently was running late today. How was your day?” A man I love, a little girl in my arms, this is real. We could be having a child in the next couple years. All my dreams are finally coming true.

“Good. How does mac and cheese sound for dinner? I thought it was nice and easy. I thought we could just have a laid back evening. By the way, Aria called, said she wanted you and I to call her later. She sounded pretty laid back though.” We had a plan, to keep everything seeming normal since I’ve been so scared about the proposal.

 

**_That Night_ **

Tonight’s the big night. I’m super excited. I told Elliot and Ali that I got a promotion at work, which I did, and we’re going out to celebrate. I’m insanely nervous, but also super excited. I’ve been obsessing for way too long about my outfit, because I want everything to be perfect. I decided on a purple dress shirt, with black dress pants and a skinny black tie. I grab a grey blazer, slipping the ring box in the pocket. Keep it simple, and he won’t figure out anything’s going on.

Ali’s wearing an adorable little red dress, with little black heels. This little girl is the sweetest little thing. She ended up just coming here right after school, because I have the day off and wanted to spend some time with her. I told her a little about tonight, including the engagement. I told her not to tell, and I know she won’t. I trust her.

“Hey baby, I’m home! Let me just change and I’ll be ready to go!” Thank god, I think I was about to go stir crazy. With both Elliot and I working full time, we’re barely home together. I’m almost excited to go back to school so we won’t be as busy.

“Okay. Ali and I are ready, so take your time.” I don’t want him to feel any pressure. I want everything to be perfect for him. He deserves a perfect proposal. My phone starts ringing Rachel’s ringtone, and I debate ignoring it.

_Rachel- Hey! I know today’s the big day, so I thought it might help you to hear this. Finn’s there with you. You and I both know he is. He’s grinning like an oaf that his baby brother is getting married. And at any point tonight you get nervous, just think of Finn. I love you Kurt. Call me later to tell me how it went._

Wow. I really needed to hear that. When Carol and my dad got married, I pictured my own wedding. Finn was my best man, and everything was how it should have been. Now, I don’t know what to picture. I miss him.

“Hey babe, I’m almost ready. Should I wear a white shirt or a blue one?” I can’t believe I’m living a domesticated life like this. I always wanted kids and a marriage, but I never thought it would be so early. But I know this is right.

“Blue, we’re gonna have wine and I don’t want you to stain anything.” I’m so nervous, my mind is racing at a thousand miles an hour. I’ve dreamed of getting engaged since I was little. I can’t believe today is the day. Elliot is the love of my life, I just hope he’s not freaked out.

“Okay. I’m ready. How do I look?” Oh my god. I’m definitely making the right decision. Elliot’s decked out in fitted black dress pants, a navy blue button up, and black and white converse. “Do you mind the shoes? They’re soooo comfortable.” A man after my own heart, loving converse and wearing them with dress pants.

“You look great baby. Are you guys ready to go? Our reservation is in a half hour.” I’m determined to make this night perfect, because Elliot deserves the perfect proposal.

“I’m ready. Ali! Are you ready to go?” Aliya comes running in the room from the living room, hair bouncing and happiness radiating from her. She nods happily, adjusting her dress. “Well Miss Aliya, you look beautiful. So do you, Kurt. I’m so lucky.” I’m the lucky one.

“Thanks Uncle Ellie. You and Uncle Kurt look very dapper. Daddy says you can tell a good man by how he dresses himself. You two look like good men.” When did little Ali learn to talk like that? I know I taught her the word dapper, but damn. She’s growing up.

“Thanks sweetie. Now we should get going, I don’t want to be late. How did you get a reservation at 7 stars baby? They’re like impossible to get in to.” It might help I know the owner’s daughter. Sugar’s dad runs the place.

“I know the owners daughter. She told me that was a great place to go to celebrate something. Taxi!!” Here we go.

 

“We would like a bottle of your best Moscato, and we will all have your cheese ravioli in the wine sauce. For the little missy, she would like chocolate milk to drink. We would also like breadsticks and salad with our dinner. Thank you.” This place is really fancy, and I was told by Sugar exactly how to order.

“Wow Kurt, you sounded so wise. Do you come here often?” Everything is going perfectly so long, but the night has barely started.

“Whenever we have a New Directions reunion we go here. It’s special to us, like holy ground.” It’s a beautiful restaurant, with candles on the tables and soft music playing. I actually made the playlist for the evening. I wanted to make sure everything was perfect. “This was also Finn’s favorite restaurant. So it’s really just holy ground to us. He brought me here every time he came to visit.”

I really wanted to incorporate something special to Finn and me into the evening. I was going to get the New Directions up here and do a singing number, but I knew that wasn’t the right thing for Elliot and I. That was Blaine and my thing.

“Uncle Kurt, who’s Finn? You always talk about him with a sad look on your face. Was that your ex-boyfriend or something?” Elliot and I share a look over the table, before I turn to Aliya.

“Ali, Finn was my best friend and brother. He went up to heaven to be with his daddy a few years ago, but I still really miss him. He would have absolutely adored you.” _Damn right I would have._

I just heard Finn’s voice in my head. Maybe he really is here with me. “I’m sorry Uncle Kurt. I bet he still looks down on you though.” I can’t handle this right now. I excuse myself, and run to the bathroom.

 _What the heck are you doing little brother? You have the love of your life out there, and you’re freaking out in a bathroom listening to me talk. Kurt, this is right for you. This is your happy ending. Don’t waste it. Kurt, I am right here with you. So is your mom. So pull your head out of your ass and go enjoy you’re night._ Ever since Finn died, I can hear him. It’s like he’s always here with me.

“Sorry about that, I drank a ton of iced tea at lunch today. So, where were we?”

**Elliot’s POV**

Tonight has been so great. Dinner was incredible, and Kurt said the evening isn’t over. We drop Ali off at her house, then drive away. “Kurt, where are you taking me?” I’m so confused.

“You’ll see baby. Just trust me.” I’m officially terrified now. I have absolutely no clue what Kurt is doing. “Baby, calm down. I just want to go for a walk. It’s a beautiful night.” The taxi finally stops at central park. “Now come on.” He grabs me by my hand, and pulls me out of the taxi.

He’s not wrong, it’s a gorgeous night. Full of wonder and hope. The stars are beautiful above us, twinkling down on us, making everything better. We walk for a while, content in our silence. Just hand in hand, enjoying the world around us. We stop at the entrance to a beautiful garden. “Do you trust me?” I nod.

“Elliot, when I met you, I never thought we would be here one day. You saved me from my past, and helped me heal. You brought a fabulous little girl into my life. And I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t in my life.” What is he doing?

“Elliot Ryan Gilbert, you are my dream man. Sweet, handsome, loving, compassionate, and mine. You have made my life so much brighter. You have made every day worth living because I know I have the best man in the world and I call him my own. With that being said, I have a question for you.” He drops down on his knee as tears run down my face. He fishes around in his pocket for a bow, then grabs my hand again.

“Elliot, my love, my darling, my joy, will you make me the happiest man in the universe and marry me?” He looks me straight in the eye as he says the words I’ve always dreamed of.

“Yes. God, Kurt, a thousand times yes!!” I pull him up and kiss him as tears stream down both of our faces. “Oh my god, Kurt, the ring is beautiful. How are you this perfect? How are you mine?”

“Forever baby. This is forever. I love you so much.” Tonight, this is my forever. “There are some moments that you know you’ll remember forever. Even though this just happened, I know it’s one of those moments.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think????? Did anyone catch the GMW reference? (I'm a GMW junkie I always slip stuff into my writing.)  
> So there are only like 3 or 4 more chapters left in this story. It's sad, I know. I haven't decided if I'm doing a sequel or not, but I will let you guys know when I decide.  
> I love you guys! Please leave kudos and comment what you think!!!!


	14. Tale As Old As Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! So today is really hard for me, but I'm working through it! I absolutely love this chapter! It's got some angst but some fluff too!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5nQ_wH8ojD4  
> I haven't seen the new Beauty and the Beast yet, but I can't wait to!

**Elliot’s POV**

I can’t believe how busy we’ve been since the proposal. We’ve been cluttered with wedding plans, and planning going to Ohio. We’re going there for a week so I can get to know Kurt’s family and they can get to know me. I’m both extremely excited and extremely nervous. I’ve heard Mr. Hummel owns a shotgun.

We wanted to take Ali with us, but we couldn’t work it out. I can’t believe this is my life now. Ali’s around, I’m engaged, and I’m happy. “Uncle Ellie?” Speaking of my little girl. She spends so much time over here since the move.

“What sweetie? What’s bothering you?” Her parent’s love that she’s spending time over here, and I love that I get to see Becca’s face all the time. Ali looks so much like her, it scared me a little sometimes.

“How did you know you loved Kurt?” She really is like Becca. She would always ask deep questions when we were kids. “Uncle Spencer says you just know, but how did you realize?” It’s like Becca’s here with me.

“Well, I think I realized I loved Kurt when I heard him singing. He looked so passionate and I swooned. But it reinforced it when we were apart. All I wanted to do was talk to him. Why do you ask?”

“I was just wondering if my birth mommy ever loved me.” Oh shit. “Momma says she did but I don’t know. Why would she leave if she loved me?” How do I explain to my 7 year old why her mother left her?

“Ali, mommy loved you a lot. She never wanted to leave you. She would sing to you when you were a baby. Do you want me to sing you something?” Becca had such a bright future ahead of her. One of Ali’s favorites was Beauty and the Beast. When she was a baby and would get fussy, I would sing that to her and she would calm right down.

“Who’s gonna sing to me when you and Kurt leave?” She’s been upset all week about us going to Lima. She wants us to take her with us. I’m so beyond happy that I’m back in her life, but it’s kinda hard to be around her sometimes.

“Momma and daddy will. You’ll be fine sweetheart.” It’s just me who might get shot in the head. No big deal.

**Kurt’s POV**

“Baby it’ll be fine. My parents will love you. Think of it this way, my only other real boyfriend was Blaine. And anyone’s better than him.” Elliot has been freaking out the entire flight. We’ll be in Lima in fifteen minutes and he’s practically having a panic attack about meeting my parents. And he’ll be meeting some of the new directions and the warblers who stuck around in Lima. I’m pretty sure Blaine is back, but I’m not sure. Last I heard he was dating Karofsky.

“I’m just nervous. What if they don’t like me? What if your friend’s don’t like me?” I know we’re meeting up with Puck and Quinn, and Marley and Kitty. I’m not sure who else we will see, but a lot of people have been visiting their families lately. “What if your friends preferred Blaine?” Not going to lie, there were some of my friends who got angry at me for leaving Blaine. They didn’t know the whole story though.

“Elliot stop freaking out. They will all love you. My dad will threaten you a little, but he does that with everyone. Where did my little rocker go?” When I met Elliot, he was alternative and badass and hot. He’s still hot now, but it seems like he’s mellowing out a little. Part of me like it, but part of me liked the punk Elliot.

“I’m still here, I just found love and I want to shout it from the rooftops. I think part of it was seeing Ali though, realizing to her I’m her father and that means something to her.” There’s no way my parent’s won’t like Elliot. He’s too loveable to hate.

“I was thinking we could go to scandals one night while we’re here. I heard they have couples night and it’s like prom. I thought we might need the break from wedding planning.” We decided to wait until fall to get married, but it only gives us 9 months to plan everything.

_“Please buckle your seatbelts as we will be descending momentarily.”_

It’s good to be back in Ohio. I actually missed it.

 

“Bud!” First time I’ve hugged my dad in way too long. “You look good kid. And you must be Elliot. Nice to meet you.” Elliot looks like he’s about to spontaneously combust. That’s probably not good. “I’m Burt and this is my lovely wife Carol.” Awkward introductions are what dad’s best at.

“It’s great to meet you sir. And I see what Kurt means, his stepmother truly is beautiful.” Oh god he’s nervous. He’s breaking out the compliments.

“Don’t call me sir. In a few months I’ll be your father in law. Call me Burt. Now, are you two hungry? I thought we could grab a bite to eat at Breadstix before going home.” Yeah, I really missed Lima.

“Sounds great. You’ll love it there baby, they have great food and all the servers know everyone. Plus there will probably be some people I grew up with there.” I really want Elliot to see my old life.

 

Dinner is good, thankfully it’s full of laughter and embarrassing old stories. “Kurt? What are you doing here?” Aw hell no. I turn around to see Blaine standing in front of me. I was really hoping he wasn’t back in Ohio.

“I’m here with my fiancé visiting my parents and wedding planning. What are you doing here?” I really don’t want Elliot to get upset. This was supposed to be out week and now my idiot ex-boyfriend is here to ruin it.

“I came back to Ohio after you left me. There was nothing for me in New York. So I was right, you were screwing Elliot.” Oh this isn’t going to end well. Who’s going to flip first, dad or Elliot?

“You know what, you little abusive, cheating hobbit, you have no right to make any comment. We got together after you two broke up, not that you have any right to know. I love him without beating the shit out of him and cheating on him. I guess that makes me better than you, huh?” And there we go. My dad is looking at Elliot with amazement in his eyes. I’m guessing he didn’t know Blaine was back. “You never deserved Kurt and you never will.” I really hope this doesn’t upset him.

Elliot gets insecure sometimes because I was with Blaine for so long before we split up. “Blaine, babe, who are you talking to? Wait- Kurt? What are you doing here?” Blaine’s here with his new bed buddy. Well this is just fabulous.

“Hey Dave. I’m actually here working on wedding plans with my parents and my fiancé. Dave, this is Elliot, my fiancé. Elliot, this is Dave, a friend of mine from high school.” This is ridiculously awkward.

“Good for you guys! Babe, are you ready to go?” Please say yes. I don’t want to deal with you anymore.

“Give me a minute. I’ll be out soon.” What, he doesn’t dare beat him? “Listen, you think you can make him an honest man? Kurt Hummel is nothing more than a cheating, useless slut. He will never change. Then again, you seem to be a low life too so I guess you two are a match made in heaven. Kurt, do you really think he loves you? No one will ever love you like I did. Don’t forget that. Bye slut. Hope your life sucks.” Carol’s holding dad back as I hold Elliot, trying to stop tears from running down my face.

 

**Elliot’s POV**

Kurt hasn’t left his room since we got back. His parents told me to give him space, so I did. We’ve been sitting down here talking, waiting for him to emerge. “I’m gonna go up and check on him.” I need to be with my fiancé right now. “Kurt, baby? Can I come in?” I hear him say yes from inside, so I go in.

The sight that I see is devastating. Kurt is sitting on his bed, wrapped in a blanket, crying with music on. “Baby, Blaine’s an idiot. I love you so much. Please don’t believe him.” I can’t handle seeing him in tears. “Shall I prove it to you?” I go on his computer, open up a song, and reach my hand out to him. “May I have this dance?”

_Tale as old as time._

“Really? Beauty and the Beast? You Disney boy.” This song is still one of the best songs in the universe.

“It made you smile, and its sweet. Kurt, I’m never going to leave you. This is forever. I want to marry you, and have kids with you, and grow old with you. Certain as the sun, I will always love you. You’re the beauty to my beast. Please never forget that.”

“I love you. And I’ll try, just please try to stay sweet. Look how far we’ve come. We have a wonderful tale to tell one day.” Insecurity can’t break this.

Both a little scared, neither one prepared. Beauty and the Beast.


	15. High School Musical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! I loveeee this chapter!!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGR9DfLTefw  
> ^The beautiful mashup that inspired this chapter

**Elliot’s POV**

The last few months have been so incredible for me. It’s June, and our wedding is so soon it’s crazy. I’m so excited to marry Kurt and be with him for the rest of our lives. Our future seems so bright.

Ali’s on summer break, and she’s staying here over the weekend. So Kurt and I are introducing here to the best musical that we grew up with. High school musical baby. The musical that kinda was the thing when Kurt and I were growing up. Ali’s never seen it and we thought it would be cool to introduce here to those movies.

“Uncle Kurt! When are we gonna watch the movie?” She’s a little antsy because we’re waiting for Kurt to finish up something for the wedding. Honestly this movie is really special to me because Dylan and I kissed for the first time watching this movie. It was our thing for so long. But now in a lot of ways it’s Kurt and my thing, because Kurt and I are like the gay, college age Troy and Gabriella.

“Right now. Are you ready munchkin?” I can’t explain how happy I am that not only they get along, but they’re so close. It’s like we’re a family. I guess I could have kids soon. Kurt and I haven’t talked too much about kids, but we both want them something fierce. I can’t wait to marry him and start our family. Who would’ve thought I was going to mellow out and become a homebody.

We all settle into the couch, wrapped in blankets with Ali between Kurt and me. All of this is so beyond perfect. I’m transfixed in the morning before Ali is. It’s been years since I watched these movies last.

_Kurt- Can I ask you something? I know this isn’t the best time, but I don’t know when we will have time to talk._

_Elliot- Sure baby what’s up?_

_K- Have you ever thought about our wedding song? It’s one of the only details we don’t have decided yet. I don’t want to pressure you but we should decide._

_E- I’ve been racking my brain for one and I can’t come up with anything. Why don’t we think it over?_

We rush through the first two movies, but Ali’s drifting so we decide to watch the third one tomorrow. She’s loving it though. “Baby can you believe it? Once we decide on our wedding song our wedding will be completely planned out. We’re getting married soon. We’re gonna be husbands.” I can’t believe in a couple months Kurt and I are going to get married. Hell, two years ago we couldn’t even legally get married. “Who are you going to have as grooms men and as your best man? I’m having Arianna as my best ‘man’ and probably some of my childhood friends and Dani as grooms ‘men’.” I know Kurt’s been having a hard time because he wishes he could pick Finn to be his best man.

“Tana and Rachel are going to share the role. A bunch of my old friends will make up my groom’s people. And Ali’s going to be our flower girl. It’s perfect.” We decided to go separately to do tux’s and our groom’s ‘men’ outfits. Ali is super excited to be our flower girl. I just hope the wedding is perfect. Kurt deserves it. “And I’m having a part of my mom’s wedding dress and a part of one of Finn’s jerseys sewed onto my outfit. That way I can have both of them with me. It’s weird to think he’s not going to be my best man though. I always thought he would be there, grinning like an oaf.”

“I know baby. To be honest, I always thought Becca would be my best ‘man’. I mean Ali will be in the wedding, but it’s not the same. Becca was my best friend growing up. I can’t believe she won’t be there. But, look at it this way. They’re all going to be looking down on us and grinning.” This has to be absolutely perfect.

“What are you thinking for the song? I want to do something meaningful. We need something symbolic to our relationship. Our relationship is special. We’re soulmates.” Now the question is, what song do I pick that’ll make him happy?

“We’ll figure something out. Let’s head to bed. I’m exhausted.” I really hope I can come up with a song.

**The Next Day**

“High School Musical 3. Are you excited? This might be one of my all-time favorite movies.” It’s such an awesome, of its time movie. Ali has been super hyper all day, asking us when we’re watching it every five minutes. The kid sure has a one track mind.

“Of course! If it’s special to my uncle’s, I’ll love it.” She is such a sweet kid. I’m so thankful she’s back in my life and she’s going to be in my wedding. With her looking so much like Becca, it’s almost like Becca will be there.

Ali is behaving through the entire movie. She normally does, but it’s a pleasant surprise. Can I Have This Dance is playing. It’s so sweet, like the story of Kurt and my relationship. Could this be our song?

_E- What about this for our wedding song? It’s kind of symbolic to us, it’s sweet, and it’s a good slow dance song._

_K- Aww that would be so awesome! Does this mean our wedding is completely planned? We picked out everything for the cake, suits, reception, ceremony, location and honey moon. It’s real! Everything’s planned!_

Kurt has been going nuts trying to plan this wedding. I feel so bad for him but I know he loves it too. We’ve made all decisions together though, so that’s nice. It really feels like our wedding. Everything is so us that it’s just perfect. This is it. In 3 months, I will be marrying the man of my dreams. My soulmate. Our future is starting now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before the wedding chapter!! I can't believe this is almost over!!  
> Please comment, share, and leave kudos!


	16. The Wedding and Reception (The End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD it's the end!!!!  
> https://youtu.be/fCa8pxUtN1s  
> I hope you guys love this!!!

**Kurt's POV**

Today's my wedding day. I can't believe after all this time the day is finally here. "Porcelain would you please calm down. Everything is going to work out. It'll all be fine today. Your wedding day will be perfect. Don't get in your head about it." I've kind of been freaking out all morning. I'm just so scared that something will go wrong with the wedding or the reception or something.

"Can you blame me for freaking out? My first engagement didn't really end in happiness. What happens if he changes his mind about me?" Getting ready for today, it's so nerve wracking. I got so close to this with Blaine, and I'm so scared this is going to blow up like that did. I don't want everything with him to go rotten.

"Just focus on your first dance together. That'll make all this beyond worth it. Now, let's get you all ready to go see your groom." I'm wearing a simple black tux with a purple vest and purple bow tie. We haven't seen what the other one's wearing, but I'm sure Elliot will look fabulous.

My girls are all wearing short, strapless lavender dresses, and my best girls are wearing long lavender dresses. I'm going to be wearing Finn's tux coat, which we tailored to fit me. I really wanted something of his to be with me, and after tons of thinking, this was the idea that stuck. The whole wedding has nods to important parts of both of our lives.

Elliot and I are walking down the aisle to music, the song Marry You to be exact. My old friends from glee and some of Elliot's friends are doing it. It's a sweet nod to my parents, and to Finn. When I asked Elliot about it, he loved the idea. Since we met through music, it was important to us to incorporate it. It might be a little weird for Brittany and Santana, since they're together but Santana and Dani are singing together, but they assured me its fine. I'm so excited, both to see him and to finally marry the man I love.

_Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you._

I hear the music start to play. It's starting. The whole thing is adorable, like a more grown up version of my dad and Carol's wedding. I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe I'm finally getting married. "You ready to get married Bud?" My dad's walking me down the aisle, and Elliot's mom is walking him down. This whole thing has been so carefully crafted, with Elliot walking down first then me following.

Ali walks down before us, in a gorgeous little white and blue flower girl dress. She's spreading white and pink flower pedals, with a giant smile on her face. She was so excited when we asked her to be our flower girl, I thought she was going to combust in my living room.

"Yeah. I am." I hear the Que for Elliot to walk down the aisle, and get ready to walk down myself. I quickly hug my dad, then get ready to walk.

_Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do._

We start walking down, and I'm breathless at how beautiful everything is. All the guys are in plain black tuxedos, with my girls in lavender and Elliot's in blue. The love of my life is standing there, in a baby blue tux and looking completely breathtaking. All the girls are holding bouquets of white roses. Everything is so elegant and perfect.

Before I know it I'm staring Elliot in the eyes, holding his hands. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bond two soulmates in their journey. Elliot has always been my level headed son, always charming and wonderful, even when he was going through his punk phase." Did I mention Elliot's dad is marrying us? We really wanted someone who knew us well and he got certified online.

"When Elliot met Kurt, his whole being changed. It was honestly like Kurt completed him, gave him everything he was missing. Now, I'm proud to be standing in front of you and God, marrying one of the most honest couples I know. Now, I believe you have written your own vows?" After a long discussion, we decided to write our own vows so we could get everything out.

"Kurt, when I met you, my first thought was 'wow, he's beautiful'. I never thought we would become best friends, and I definitely didn't expect to fall in love with you. We've been through so many good times, and so many trying ones. You accepted Ali, bringing her into our lives without any complaining or anything. You've showed me love that I never thought would be shown to me. I love you more than words can explain and I'm so excited to begin our journey together." I'm trying really hard not to cry, because Elliot has a few tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Wow, how can I follow that? Well, I'll start from the beginning. When we met, I was enamored with you from the first time I saw you. But I was in a bad relationship, so I pushed everything down. I came to you one night, completely broken, and you put me back together and made me whole again. You loved me when I didn't even love myself, and you never gave up on me. No matter what curveball life has thrown at us, we have stayed strong together. You've brought so many great people into my life, including you. I never thought I would fall in love with the Starchild, but now that I have, I can't imagine life without you. I love you, and I always will." Now we both have tears brimming in our eyes as we smile at each other.

"How can anyone not support this love? I don't think I really have to ask if you'll have each other, so I'll cut to the chase. Elliot, put this ring on Kurt's finger and say whatever you decided to say." We kept things a little casual, but he slips the ring on my finger, muttering 'I love you' as he does. "Now Kurt, do the same to Elliot." We're so close, and as I slip the ring on his finger, my heart skips a beat. "Now that that's done, by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your groom." Cheers erupt as my lips softly meet his. We keep it chaste, but the thrill of being married is running through our veins.

We run down the aisle, and into the back room, where there's strawberries and wine waiting for us. "God I can't believe we're married! You're my husband!" His eyes are sparkling like the stars in the sky. I wrap my fingers in his hair, and pull him in for a kiss. I can't explain it, but everything feels better. More special. It's the reality that this is officially forever.

"You're mine and I'm yours. Always and forever, just how it's meant to be. I can't believe how beautiful everything turned out. I always pictured this day, but it turned out so much better than I ever could've imagined. I'm so happy it was with you." Everyone joked about what people do between the ceremony and the reception, but we agreed to just cuddle and talk.

"Everything went off so perfectly. Ari said she hooked up Netflix, so we can watch an episode of friends before the reception." We decided to just rest before the reception, since we have a long night then we leave in the morning for our honey moon. We're so excited to go, but we're also excited for the reception.

**Elliot's POV**

Walking out, to the announcement from Kurt's dad, it's incredible. Being introduced for the first time as Elliot Hummel Gilbert was so beyond awesome. Having everyone grin at us as we sit is even more awesome. We're eating, then dancing. There's an open bar, and a buffet. We wanted to have a more open feeling wedding, so everything is kind of self-serving.

The familiar clinking of glasses is heard, and the hall goes silent. "So I've known Elliot all my life, and Tana here has known Kurt all her life. So we decided to make a speech together, so we could tell both sides of the story. Elliot has been my everything since I was a baby, he's always protected me and loved me, even when I didn't love myself. But as I got older, I saw something missing in him. He needed something more in his life, more than family and friends could give him. Then he met Kurt, and everything about him lit up. He was happier than I've ever seen him. He still is happier than I've ever seen him. And I love Kurt for making him this happy." I'm trying so hard not to cry.

"Aw, starchild is all adorable. So I've known Porcelain, AKA Kurt, all my life. He's been many things, but the most important thing is strong. Through every up and down, he's been strong through it all. And even at his bitchiest, he held onto his hope for something better. Then he almost got the awesomeness knocked out of him by a terrible person. But Elliot saved him. God he might've saved his life. Kurt has always hung out hope he would get a fairy tale happy ending. And I think he found that in Elliot. They're so awesome together, and I know that they are soulmates. He lights up like the sun whenever someone even mentions Elliot. So I say we raise our glasses to our wonderful soulmates, Kurt and Elliot." Cheers erupt as we all raise our glasses. "Now I didn't get Kurt's approval for this, but I did get Elliot's. If you really know the happy couple, you know there's someone missing today. Finn Hudson was a great man with a big heart, and he was the best brother Kurt could've asked for. Kurt, we all know Finn wanted to be here. But we did find this." We found an old video Finn had made when they were in high school.

"Hey little bro, so if you're watching this, it's your wedding. I wanted to make a tape to remind you of your high school years. I hope I'm sitting next to you, grinning like an idiot. But I wanted you to know, you've always had my support. And this guy better know if he doesn't treat you right, I will kick his ass. So don't forget, this you getting married has come a long way." Pictures of Kurt are filling the screen as tears stream down Kurt's face at his brother's voice. I kiss his cheek as it fades to dark, clapping starting but tears visible on everyone's face.

"Mommy suggested I say something. I'm 8 now, and I understand things better. I know what my Uncle Ellie has done for me. He raised me till I was 2, then gave me to better parents so I could have a happier life. He always loves me, and he's always tried to do what's best for me, because he loves me. I wouldn't have a great family like I do now if it wasn't for him. I hope you find happiness with Uncle Kurt like I've found with mommy and daddy. I love you two." I had no idea she was speaking, or that she would talk about me giving her up. One day soon I'm going to tell her about the truth, but I want her to be older first. She runs up and gives us a hug as tears fill our eyes, again. Who would've thought our wedding would be so emotional?

"So now it's time. The time has come for our happy couple's first dance. Darlings, would you step onto the dance floor?" It's time. I'm actually nervous.

"It's now or never. You ready love?" He looks so nervous, I don't know what to say. I don't want any of this to be less than perfect for Kurt. He smiles at me, and I take his hand and lead him onto the dance floor.

 

_Take my hand, take a breath, pull me close, and take one step._

"This is all so perfect I want to cry. This is such an incredible beginning to our marriage. I'm so happy it's with you." My husband is so poetic. Wow, my husband. "Thank you for making this so perfect. Even our song is perfect for us and our relationship. I love you." It's dorky and cliché, but it's _ours_. That's all that matters.

"God I love you too. I can't believe how incredible this day is, it's truly magical. And just you wait, our honeymoon will be even better. You're my one true love, my once upon a time. Love like ours doesn't come along every day."

_It's like catching lightening the chances of finding someone like you. Its one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do._

"We're blessed. And in the future I know more blessings will come. This is our very own fairytale. With twists, turns, and bumps along the way. But no matter what we've been through, we still ended up here. Our love prevailed and now we'll be together forever." Our wedding dance is complicated, but it's a dance that truly represents our relationship. Complicated but oh so beautiful. That's what our love is. It's what our love has always been.

"No matter what the future holds, I'll be fine because I'll be going into it with you." Who can doubt love after seeing it so pure?

The night is as wonderful as our dance, filled with laughter and happiness. Clumsy dances, dramatic speeches, and good fun fill the air. The future may be uncertain, but I'm not scared. Our love is strong and I know we can get through anything with our perfect love. It's odd, dorky, and cliché, but this perfect life and this is perfect love is ours. Who can ask for anything more?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so unbelievably emotional for me. This was my first big story, and it truly is a huge love of mine. So much energy, time, and love has been poured into this story and I hope you guys love it as much as I do.  
> I have not decided if I am doing some kind of sequel, but will post if I do. Please check out my other stories if you want to read more of my writing.  
> I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!  
> Please leave kudos and comment what you've thought!!!


End file.
